Wrong
by annloveswriting
Summary: Anastasia has a plan how to get rich with her friends. She has to marry Christian Grey, tell him she is pregnant, then get a divorce and half of his fortune. Only she is not supposed to fall in love with him. Or really get pregnant...
1. Chapter 1

Yes, that's one of my new ideas! You can check out the other one,too! I hope I will update my stories tomorrow, too! :)))

Sorry for the mistakes - English not my native language! :)))

* * *

I am bad. I am really bad. I am a bad girl. And I am not seducing someone now, I really am a horrible person. From my early childhood. I spilled milk on purpose, I 'accidentaly' broke a vase. Yeah, that's how I dealt with my mother's unstable relationship life. Then I got older and started living with one of my stepdads ( the closest to a real dad) , Ray. I wonder why he didn't send me back to my mother. I was rude, inpolite, my hobbies weren't singing or dancing, I got drunk with my high school friends every Friday night.

We all were bad. We shoplifted, we cheated, what's the way we were.

And now it is worse. We want something more. Something bigger. We want to get a lot of money and escape from here. Move somewhere, lay on the beach and do nothing. Just with a lot of money.

They have plan. There is a billionare who is single and who apparently likes girls who look kinda like me. This is going to be big, hard, but at the end... We will be drinking champagne on our own island.

_„ So,he will be in Las Vegas this weekend. After his meeting he will head directly to his hotel room, you need to make him have some interest in you. Bring him to the bar, wherever you two drink and put this in his drink. He will be doing everything you want him to do in ten minutes after he drinks it. Then you have to act drunk and get you two married. There is a place where you can do it across the street. Make sure no prenup, of course. Spend the night with him, the next morning say goodbye before he asks what happened. And then, after two weeks you will meet him and tell him you got pregnant. He will have signed the contract then and he will be even richer which means your half from the divorce will be even bigger. So, what do you think about my plan? „ David asks and we all clap our hands. Brilliant. Challenging. Big._

_„ Are you sure you will do everything rightly, Ana? „ Jason asks and everyone realizes that it is all in my hands. Will I? Of course I will! _

_„ You even dare to ask? „ I laugh and punch his arm. It will be easy. _

„ Please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to land in Las Vegas in fifteen minutes. „ The flight-attendand says. Oh, this is the last time I fly in economic class. I look out of the window, in seven hours I will start doing what I have to do. And this time, it will be worth anything. The plan is just brilliant.

* * *

I have spent the whole day getting ready. I have my hair in sexy waves, my face looks like from a beauty magazine, I am wearing a sexy black mini dress that should make any guy crazy. Oh, there is a message from someone. I reach for my phone, oh, it is David.

**This is Christian Grey. Don't miss him!**

I open the picture. Hmm, he looks pretty good. He is tall, handsome. At least the dirty part should not be bad, I hope.

Sex – oh for so much money I am going to have sex with someone who is only a dew years older than me and looks good. Okay, he should be there in twenty minutes, I better go downstairs,what if his meeting ends earlier?

I walk to the lift and it takes me downstairs. I find a chair and sit down, my eyes on the front door.

German tourists , couples, chinese tourists... I will fall asleep. Wait, that's him! I stand up and walk to the same direction as him – lifts. Think, Anastasia, get his attention!

„ Oh my god! „ I say as we both stop at the lifts. „ Are you Christian Grey? „ I ask as I look at him.

„ Do I look like him? „ He laughs. I laugh at his joke and give him my hand to shake.

„ Anastasia Steele, honoured to meet you, Mr. Grey. „ He shakes my hand, yes!

„ It is nice to meet you too, Miss Steele. „ The door of the lift opens, shit!

„ I am sorry but would you like to accompany me for a drink? I mean, my friend told if I ever meet a celebrity I have not to let them go. „ I laugh. No, nobody said it to me. Please, please, please, agree. You won't regret it. Okay , you will, but please.

„ I wanted to ask you the same. „ He laughs and offers me his hand which I take in mine. Already eating from my hand.

We walk to the bar and sit in the corner. He orders us a bottle of wine.

„ What brings you here, Christian? „ I ask as I look into his eyes.

„ Business, and you? „ He asks as he fills our glasses.

What bring me here? Shall I tell him everything?

„ The same. „ I say and take the glass he is handing me.

„ To meeting a celebrity. „ I say as we cling our glasses. We both share a little laugh until his phone starts ringing.

„ Excuse me for a minute, please. „ He says and walks out of the bar. Everything happens to be perfect! I take out the drugs or whatever David has given me and quickly pour into Christian's glass, making sure no one notices. He gets back in a few minutes, oh the fun is about to start.

„ I am sorry, this one was important. „ He says and gets back to me. He takes his glass and takes a sip of his wine. Everything is just how it has to be.

„ You are such a beautiful woman, Anastasia. „ He says and I actually start to blush. I will have to sleep with him tonight, I will have to be married with him.

„ Thank you. You are pretty handsome, too. „ Yes, not lying.

The next fifteen minutes continue this way – complimenting each other, talking about some stupid things. But I finally see he is getting the effect. He keeps looking around and he starts talking as if he was drunk. I don't want him to get back to normal again, we need to get out of here.

„ Christian, „ I say, biting my lip. „ I want to get out of here. „

„ Anything, when you bite your lip like this. „ He say and stands up, taking my hand in his. Oh, he locks his long fingers with mine and we walk out of the restaurant.

„ Let's go to my room.. „ He says and kisses my hair as we walk back to the lifts. No, we don't need lifts!

„ I want to get out before. „ I say and lead him out , in the fresh air. He somehow follows me without falling on the ground. Shit, whad did David make me give him? I hope he won't die from these drugs.

„ Enough of fresh airr? „ He mutters but I make us walk to the place where we are going to get married.

„ Where are we going? „ He asks. Oh, you will see honey.

„ Just somewhere.. „ I say and lead us in. He really doesn't understand a single thing he is doing. I release his hand and walk to the man at the reception who is doing something on his phone .

„ What do we need to get married? „

„ Long wedding or drunk Las Vegas wedding? „

„ The second option. „ I laugh.

„ Something that confirms your identity, pay the price for the wedding and the chapel is free. „ The man says and I walk back to Christian.

„ Christian, can I have your wallet? „ I ask, biting my lip since he likes it.

„ Are we going to bed then? „ He asks and leans down to kiss me but I stop him.

„ Before that we will need to say yes together, okay? „

„ Why? „ He asks.

„ To go to bed. „ I take his wallet and go back to the man. I find driver's licence that confirms Christian's identity and give him mine too. Very soon he prints out the papers we will have to sign. No prenup, of course. I give him the money.

" You are free to go in as soon as the wedding music starts. „ He says and leaves us, giving me a veil before he goes. Oh, this will be a bit romantic wedding too, I laugh in my mind.

I walk back to Christian and take his hand.

„ We will go in there when the music starts, okay? „ I ask and he nods, completely not understanding what he is doing.

„ Whatever you want, babyy. „ He gives my neck some slappy kisses and I hear the music.

„ Let's go! „ I say and lead us in the improved chapel.

We walk down the aisle, to the same guy who was at the reception. He smells like alcohol.

„ So, we are here to – „

„ Dude, can you make this faster? She told me we would go to bed when this is over.. „ Christian says and the man looks at me. Actually, faster is better.

„ As fast as you can, please. „ I say to the guy and he takes two rings from his pocket.

„ Anastasia Grey, shit, Anastasia Steele, do you take Christian grey as your loved, blah,blah,blah husband? „

„ Yes. „

„ Christian Grey, will you just love Anastasia? „

„ Say yes, baby. „ I whisper to Christian.

„ Yes! „ He exclaims. Gosh, this is so easy!

„ I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride now, if you want something else here, we have rooms for extra price. „ The man says but I shake my hand.

Christian gives me a kiss on my lips. Mmmm, the kiss is actually pretty sweet.

„ There are your rings. „ I take the rings and put the largest on Christian's wedding finger, the other one on mine. So, the so called hardest part is over!

„ Thank you! I think we will go. „ I tell the man and take Christian's hand and we walk out of this smelly place.

God, I am married . Married to Christian Grey, actually.

We get back to the hotel and we go to the lifts.

„ Finally to my room? „ He asks and wraps his arm around me.

„ Finally to your room. „ I say and give him a kiss on his lips. He deserves it. And I like kissing him , he is such a good kisser.

We walk into a lift and we need to press a button.

„ Which floor? „ I ask and he shakes his hand. Okay, I have a problem.

Problem solved!

„ Give me your key. „ He searches for a key in his pockets and finally finds it, he hands it to me.

We stop at our floor and I lead us to his room. As soon as the door is unlocked , he pushes me inside, giving me kisses. Oh, he is very horny. I guess he deserves at least some sex for what he is going to give me.

I respond to his kisses, mm, I really like kissing him!

He hands travel up and down my body, he searches for a zipper of my dress.

He found it, and unzips my dress, taking it off of my body. His big hands cup my ass, shit, he turns me on. He is hot, and sexy. I want to undress him ,too. I take off his jacked and start unbuttoning his shirt. I take it off and then my hands make their way to his pants. I unhook and unzip them. He lets them fall on the floor, and steps out of them.

Fuck, he is huge in his boxers. I will really enjoy this part of our plan, I think.

His huge boner has turned me on so much , I jump on him. He wraps his arms around me and walks us to the bed. On the way, he unhooks my bra and I let it fall on the floor with the rest of our clothes. He puts me on the bed and leaves soft kisses down on my neck, my chest, he cups my breasts with his hands and kisses them, he twirls his tongue around my nipples.

„ Ohh... „ I moan as he bites one of them.

„ You're so sexy.. „ He says as he licks his way down on my body , he stops at my panties, which he takes off.

„ You. Are. So. Wet. „ He slides two fingers into me, oh God, he could make me come like this. I want him ,I need him.

I change our position so I am on top, with his help, I roll his boxers down, they reveal his hard erection.

I need him , I need him so bad.

I can't resist any longer, I slowly sit on him, making him fill me. Oh. My. God.

„ Ohh.. „ I groan as he starts moving, I place my lips on his, giving him a hot kiss, my hands touch his chest, and he suddenly changes the position back to him on top.

„ Mmmhh. „ He moans in my mouth as he starts moving faster. In and out, in and out, I feel myself getting closer to the edge.

„ Ohh, baby, I am so close. „ He moans in my ear and I don't even have strenght to respond with the same. He slams into me a few more times and I let it go, I feel him finding his release, too.

He wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear.

„ Amazing, baby.. „ He says and closes his eyes.

„ Amazing.. „ I repeat and close my eyes, too. That was really amazing, I have to say.

I fall asleep in his arms, at least our wedding night is kinda like real.

* * *

The sunlight spreads through the window and I open my eyes. It is the morning. Now I need to collect my things and leave as soon as possible. I carefully get out of the bed and find my panties, I get the rest of my clothes and put them on.

I leave his room and get to mine.

„ I did it! „ I exclaim as I am in. I take my phone and call David.

„ Ana, how did it go? „ He asks.

„ Well, you are talking to Anastasia Grey right now. „ I laugh. Not for a long time.

„ Everything went well? „

„ Of course! What now? „

„ You have your flight back to Seattle in two hours. See you later , Anastasia Grey! „


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry for no updates -I will really try to update my other stories,like, tomorrow. And sorry for all kinds of mistakes!

I know there is so much drama but I guess my life is so boring, I like to write drama :D

I will try to write more longer chapters , also! :))

* * *

Christian's POV

" Fuck.. " I groan as I wake up, my head, I will explode. I look out of the window, it must be already like 10 p.m. I need to get back to Seattle, that's the only thing I know. Why did I drink so much, it is not me!

What the hell happened yesterday? I had the meeting, then I went in while Taylor was parking the car, then there was that woman.. Anastasia, I think. We went out for a glass of wine, then I spoke to Taylor, yeah, I told him that he was no longer needed. Then I went back to her, but what happened next? Shit, why am I naked? Okay, it might be not the biggest problem, she was hot and attractive. And where is she now? Oh, must be a smart girl, already has left.

I get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom. I need a shower, a fresh shower. I let the hot water wash my body but then I feel something unfamiliar on my wedding ring finger.

" Fuck! "

* * *

" Sir, you told me to leave you on your own. " He says but I keep staring at the fucking ring. No, it can't be what I think it is, I just can't be married!

" So you don't know anything that happened with me after? " I ask.

" I am sorry, no. " Taylor says. It is not his fault since I really wanted some privacy with that Ana .

I need to find her. I need to fucking find her and get a divorce. As soon as possible.

" Taylor, find the information of the girl I am married to. Right after we land in Seattle. "

* * *

Anastasia's POV

" So, what's next? " I ask as I lie on David's couch. I am pretty tired after all the events.

" Now you need to hide somewhere, he will want to find you and get a divorce, you will stay here for two weeks and then you will tell him your news. " What? Hide?

" Did I understand everything right? You want me to spent two weeks in this house? "

" Ana, do you want to be even richer than you are going to be? " I want. I want to be as rich as I can. Okay, two weeks. Not a day more.

" Fine. " I sigh, and my friends start clapping their hands.

" Okay, we will get some food, Kate will stay with you. " David says and the men leave the room, leaving us here.

" So, show me the ring! " Oh, Kate is still excited even it is a fake marriage. I show her my hand, I bet our rings are the cheapest you can get, the drunk Las Vegas wedding doesn't offer you elegance and style.

" So, Anastasia Grey, you say.. " She sighs, taking my hand.

" For about month. " I laugh. And then I will be the very rich Anastasia Steele.

" How was the night? " I get it. She is my best friend - she deserves to know about what a lover Christian Grey is.

A huge grin appears on my face.

" Really? " Kate laughs.

" Amazing. He is hot, and handsome, and big, if you know what I mean. " I laugh. Oh, it will be a good memory.

" Don't fall for him! " Kate makes me laugh. I will never fall for someone, I think.

" I won't. "

" It would hurt David. " Oh, not again.

" Me and David aren't together. "

" But he would like to be. " Kate says. And? I don't want a relationship with my friend.

" Won't happen. " I say and laugh again.

* * *

Christian's POV

" She is not living at her place? Then find where she is! " I yell at Taylor. It has been three weeks since the night which kinda changed my life. I know it makes no sense if I am formally married or not but I can't fucking live, knowing I am married to someone.

" Sir, we have been trying but there is no sign of her. " Taylor's words make me believe. He is a professional, he would have found her if he could.

" Not now, Andrea! " I yell as my personal assistant knocks on the door.

" Sir, there is a girl who says she is Anastasia Grey. " What? I immediately stand up and walk out of my office. There she is, she is looking out of the window, but she looks as the same girl.

She turns around and faces me, looking in my eyes.

" Christian. " She says , walking to me and wrapping her arms around me. What the.. She is crying, shit.

" Come to my office. " I say and lead her to my office, where we are free from the stares from Taylor and Andrea.

" Don't cry , we will get a divorce soon. " I say and take my phone, I need to get the divorce papers.

" No, please, no. " She says, still crying.

Yes, we will have a divorce. Even her cries won't stop me.

" I am sorry but I am not interested in marriage. "

" You can't , Christian, please. "

I can. I dial my lawyer's number but hang up after her next words.

" I'm pregnant. "

I stop breathing for a moment. Pregnant? No, no , no, make this bad dream stop, let me wake up single and without a baby on the way, please.

She looks at me, what can I tell her? No, I can't have a kid and I won't.

" Are you keeping it? "

" Are you even asking this? This is our child! Didn't that night mean anything to you? "

" What are you suggesting? Maybe let's move in and live happily ever after? " I laugh. " That's not what I do. "

" But are you going to abandon this child? "

" Tell me how much you want and you will get it so you will be able to raise him. " Maybe I am too harsh but it's me, I don't need a child in my life.

" What? " She looks at me with her eyes wide open.

" I told you, and I would like to get a divorce as soon as possible. "

" I won't sign any papers until we try to be a family. A family our child deserves. " She says and stands up. Is she kidding? She will sign everything I want, doesn't she know who has she married?

" Don't you dare going anywhere. " I yell at her and follow her to the exit.

" I told you. " She continues to walk to the lift, but I stop her, taking both her hands in my.

" It is not worth to try. "

" How can you say that? Don't you realise you are ruining you unborn kid's life? And what do you think will happen with me - do you even know how hard it is to raise child on your own when you don't have money or help? My mother lives in Georgia, I have no friends here, I am all alone. " Oh no, she is crying again. Many women get knocked up, it's nothing new.

" Anastasia, don't worry about the money. "

" You think it's about the money? It's about our child's happiness. I am sorry, I have a doctor's appointment now. " The lift closes and she is on her way out of the building. No, I can't let her!

* * *

Anastasia's POV

Oh God, it was so easy. He must be pressing that lift's button like crazy. Now I only need him to agree to try until David tells me Christian has signed the papers. He said it would be like two weeks from today. I think I can handle being in a relationship with Christian for two weeks.

I get out of the lift and walk outside. Fake cries, come back to me! He has to see me upset, depressed. Okay, he must be here any second, what else can I do?

Oh , yes. I put my hands on my flat belly and look down at it. Talking to our unborn kid, as a wonderful mother.

I hear the lift open, and I start talking to my belly.

" Honey, it is not your fault your daddy doesn't want you, it is not your fault you will never have a real family. But mommy loves you, mommy really loves you. "

" Anastasia. "

" Get away from me unless you are okay to try. I could try this for my child. " I say and start walking away from him, out of the building.

" Anastasia, our child will have a better life without me , trust me. "

Doesn't he understand? I won't have a divorce with him. Okay, I will act the drama queen now. I will walk away from him , I will make him apologise me. Because if he really treated the woman he knocked up like this, he would be a total jerk.

I walk across the street, knowing he will follow me.

Brakes, cars stop, his arms on my body, pulling me back.

" Anastasia, are you alright? " He asks me but I am still in shock. I almost got hit by a car, I could have died. If only he hadn't pulled me back, he saved my life.

" Christian.. " Tears start rolling down my face, real ones. I wrap my arms around him for a hug, I am scared. What if something had happened? What if I had died?

" Don't cry, it is okay, nothing happened , schh.. " He says, hugging me close.

" Christian, thank you. But I have doctor's appointment now, I have to go. " Stop with real emotions, Ana! You need to get away from him today, you need to make him think.

" Is your doctor good? " Is my doctor good? I don't know, there is no doctor. Okay, play poor.

" I can't afford a good doctor. " I laugh, but I will when I get the money.

He is taking his phone and calling someone, shit.

" Hello. Are you free today? Sounds good, oh, she is pregnant, okay, thank you. " He hangs up and checks his watch.

" Cancel you appointment, we are going to see the best doctor in Seattle. " What? No, no , no!

" I can't, Christian, I already have my appointment here. " Shit, this is a problem. Okay, breathe Ana, breathe. When he gets to know you are not pregnant, act like you are hurt and in depression. Do anything to make him feel sorry for you, that is going to be your plan B.

" You wanted the best for the baby, I am giving it a try as you can see. " Okay, plan B is okay too. Now act as if you want to be with him.

" Oh, Christian, thank you ! " I exclaim and wrap my arms around his neck, I will give him a kiss, he deserves it after all. I let my lips touch his, I know I have to pull away but I can't, I want more. Our kiss turns into an open mouth kiss, a romantic kiss.

I pull away. What am I doing?

" I'm sorry.. " I mumble, looking away.

" It is okay. " He says, still shocked by the kiss. " Follow me. " He says, I guess we are going to his car. There is that man from the office, he lets us in, then asks Christian where to.

" It will be a short ride. " Christian says as the black Audi leaves the parking lot.

" Okay. " Now I need to think of all the emotions I will use when I get to know I am not pregnant. I will cry, I could find something that could kill me, I only need to be married with him for some time. I will manage how to, I know, it is me.

He doesn't say anything, I bet he is thinking about our kiss. There was nothing, nothing. I can't feel anything for him, no.

The car pulls in some private clinic's driveway and we get out of it. I follow Christian inside the building .

" We are here to see Dr. Greene. " Christian tells at the reception.

" You name, Sir? "

" Grey, Christian Grey. " The lady looks strangely at him , I guess usually there are women names written.

" Dr. Greene is ready to have you. " After her words, Christian walks to ( as I guess ) Dr. Greene's office. I follow him into the white room, full of women vaginas and stuff like that.

" Christian, it is nice to see you, may I be introduced to the lady? " The doctor asks, turning at me.

" Anastasia .. " After the silence he finishes my name. " Grey. "

" Oh, congratulations! " The lovely woman says, she walks to her machines and turns them on.

" Can you sit here, Anastasia? Christian, you can sit next to her. " The doctor says, and I make my way to where I am told to sit. Shit, he is staying, he sits down next to me.

" I guess we want to see your baby for the first time, am I right? " Oh, there will be nothing to see.

" Yes. " I say, smiling at Christian.

" Can you roll up your shirt, Anastasia? It will be a bit cold. " She says and I do what I am told to. She spills the cold gel on my stomach, making me shiver, then she takes something and starts rolling it on my belly.

Oh no, her monitor shows what's happening in my belly, okay, get ready for the fake tears, you will need them .

" Well, how long do you think you are pregnant? " She asks.

" Three weeks, anything wrong ? " I ask, acting worried.

" Well, I think you might be right. You seem to be about three weeks pregnant, I can't tell exactly, it is hard in the very early stages of pregnancy. "

I stare at her , wide eyed. Pregnant?

" What? " I ask, blinking.

" Your pregnancy seems doing very well so far. " The doctor repeats, giving me a smile.

My pregnancy. No, I broke up with Carl last month. It is.. It is Christian's child. I can't have a child, I can't do it. When I get the money from divorce, I will want to explore the world, I will want to live rich, I can't have a child.

* * *

Christian's POV

It was a shock. Everything. But right now I don't have any other chance besides trying.

When she kissed me, when she kissed me I wanted to push her away. But I couldn't. I don't have ever kissed a woman like that, her lips so sweet, her scent so tender, how much I wanted to have her then.

She' s been looking strange since Dr. Greene told her everything was okay. Now we have filled in some papers, and we are saying goodbye to Dr. Greene .

" See you next time! Congratulations! " She tells us as we leave. Anastasia is not saying anything but following me. Taylor is waiting at the car, we get in, still not a word from her.

" Anastasia, are you alright? " I ask, taking her hand in mine.

" I don't think it is a good idea. " She says,looking in my eyes.

" What are you telling me, Anastasia? "

" Let me out, I will get a taxi. " She says, taking away her hand.

" Anastasia, I will try, I won't be a good father but you said, you said that it is not our child's fault.. I will try, I promise. "

" You said it is not worth trying, I agree with you. Stop the car, please. " She looks so serious now, what's the reason of her sudden change of thoughts?

" Taylor, stop the car. "

" Bye.. " She says, getting out of the car.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

I can't, I can't. I walk in our apartment, everyone's at the table. David, Jose, Kate, Chris.

" Is anything wrong Ana? " Kate asks me, walking to me. She must have seen my tear strained face.

" And how it looks? " I ask, laughing. It is not okay, it is more than not okay.

" What the fuck happened? " Chris asks as I walk in the room.

" I won't do it. He is rich enough now, I won't wait those two weeks. "

" What? Are you fucking crazy Anastasia? " David stands up , walking to me. " You will do everything as we had planned. "

" I won't! " I yell, I need to express my emotions.

" Did you screw everything up with him? Shit, Kate should have married him. " Jose says.

" Stop yelling at her, Ana, didn't he believe you? " Kate seems to be the only one on my side.

" I didn't have to lie. " I say, crying into my jacket.

" Can you explain us? " David gets up from the table and walks to me, everyone's looking at me.

" I don't think there is anything to explain. " I say, I am about to go to my room but David's hand stops me.

" You will fucking tell us. " He says, holding me against my will, shit, it hurts!

" Will you take your hands off of me? "

" Not until you explain what you did wrong. " He even tightens his grip , it hurts.

" Get off of me! You want to hear everything? " I turn to the other people. " I am pregnant! Congratulate me! " I laugh, tears rolling down my cheeks.

There is burning desire in David's eyes, he looks angry.

" Slut. " He says then slaps me.

" Ohh! " I groan as his palm hits my face.

" Are you stupid? She is pregnant! " Kate takes me away from him.

" How could we trust you when you can't even use protection during sex? " He laughs, making me cry even harder. " Chris, drive her to someone who can kill that baby. " What? No! I know I can't have a child but I can't get rid of it. Even I know I could never kill someone, I could never kill my own child.

" I won't go anywhere. " I protest as Chris takes my hand.

" You will. " David says, giving Chris the keys of his car. He is dragging me out of the house. I try to get way, I yell , I bite but nothing succeeds.

I am in David's car, which is locked, of course.

" Chris, you don't have to do this. " I tell him as he gets in and starts driving.

" I am sorry, Anastasia. "

" Chris, he is just jealous, please don't. " I say ,looking out of the window, we are getting closer to the centre, I need to think of something.

" I need to pee. "

" You don't . "

" David will be pretty angry if you let me pee in his Baby. " Please, let me get out of here, please.

" Fine. " He says, pulling in the next gas station's driveway.

" I don't need your company. " I say as we walk to the toilets. He looks at me strangely but lets me go alone. I close the door and open the window, I need to get out of here. I climb out of the window and run as fast as I can to the street, there is a taxi driving, I need to get somewhere safe, I need to get away from Chris.

The taxi stops as I wave at it, I immediately jump in.

" Where to, Miss ? " I search for the adress I was given this morning. If Christian Grey is not at his office, he is there. I give his adress to the driver, he is the only one I know in Seattle besides my so called friends.

I know this is crazy, this is strange, I don't even know if he will want to see me again but I need somewhere to stay, I need to be in safe, and I have a feeling he could make me feel safe. I remember how his strong hands saved me today, can he do it again?

The driver tells me we have arrived, and I pay him and get out. The building is huge, living there must be expensive. I walk in and look at my piece of paper, shit , it says I can't get in his apartment. No, I need to, I walk to the security desk, maybe they can help me.

" I am sorry, how can I get to Christian Grey's apartment? " I ask, but the young lady laughs.

" Do you know who is Mr. Grey? You can't just get in his apartment. "

" He is my husband, and I need to get there, please. "

" Okay, security, take this girl out of here. " She waves to the security men who walk to me and make me leave.

" Wait, I really know him please.. " I yell but all I can hear is something about someone like me better going where I belong.

I am about to start crying again, when I meet his eyes. He is entering the building, looking at me and the men who are dragging me out.

" Anastasia. " He rushes to us and the men let me free. " What happened? " As they realise I do know him ,they leave.

" Just please take me with you now, please. "

* * *

Christian's POV

" So you won't tell me what happened? " I ask her as we eat dinner. Her face was red as if someone had hit her, her eyes were cried out, she definitely weren't okay. She eats the steak but she is quiet.

" I can't, I am sorry. "

" Anastasia, are you alright? "

" No. " She answers, giving me a serious look. Her beautiful eyes are cried out, there must be something wrong, something very wrong with her.

We finish the meal, and I walk to her and take her hand in mine.

" Don't worry, we will try. " I say . We will. I guess this is the day when I stop thinking about my needs . I am not ready, definitely. I am not ready to give up my lifestyle, I am not ready to have a child, to be in a relationship. But I need to act as if I was, I need to let her think everything's okay, she is going to go through so much for my child, she deserves me giving it a try.

" Can I go to sleep? " She asks. I stand up, taking her hand and leading her to my bedroom.

" It is pretty early but of course you can. This is my bedroom, you can sleep in the guest room but.. since we are giving it a try, you could sleep here. There is my closet and bathroom, use and take anything you need. "

" Thank you. "

* * *

Anastasia's POV

I am wearing his t-shirt and I just had a shower. I get in his bed, it is so soft and big, I get under the covers, it is warm and good here. I just want to sleep, I am afraid of what else can happen today, I want this day to end. I want it all to end. I want this marriage to end, I want my pregnancy to end so I can give this baby to someone who really wants it. I want David's anger to end, I am afraid to go back there. My hand makes its way to my belly. I am pregnant, I really am. And I feel so sorry for both Christian and the baby now. He wants to try but if only he knew what he is going to try.. If he knew what is he getting into, if he knew how bad I am.

" Feeling better? " He is standing at the doorway, still wearing a suit, only he has unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt.

" A bit, thank you. " I say, looking as he walk in his closet, putting his jacket on the rack . " I will take a shower. " He says , giving me a smile before entering the bathroom.

He acts like a perfect man, he is caring. He knows me for a few hours but he is so nice . He doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve it all.

I keep thinking of it until he gets out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. His naked chest reminds me of our wedding night. It was so hot and intense, it was amazing.

What am I thinking? Why am I thinking of him that way? It won't happen.

He gets back in, dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt. He gets under the covers and turns to me.

" Are you alright? " He asks me, switching the lights off.

No.

Every time I close my eyes, I feel afraid of David. I feel afraid something will happen to my baby. I feel scared.

" Can you hold me, please? " I ask and Christian immediately reacts. He wraps his arms around me, tugging me close to his body.

" Better? "

" Much. " I fall asleep in a much safer place now. His arms.

Maybe for the last time, but maybe, this thought just popped in my head, just maybe, I could try, too.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for no updates! hopefully will update all my stories this weekend!

* * *

Christian's POV

I stare at her while she is sleeping. She looks so beautiful I start to consider a chance that there could be something. Maybe. Like, not for the baby, something real. Something between me and her. Last night she looked so broken, so sad. I take away the hair from her face, and it seems I have woken her up.

„ Good morning. „ I say as she opens her eyes.

„ Good morning you too. „ She says , looking into my eyes.

„ What would you like for breakfast? „

„ Anything you have would be great. „ She gives me a smile.

„ Eggs and bacon ? „ I ask, getting out of the bed. I think that breakfast in bed would be good for her.

„ Sounds perfect. „ She laughs, trying to get up but I stop her.

„ Stay here. You were pretty nervous yesterday, now you better stay here. „ I know I didn't ask for this child, I don't even want it but since she is having it, I won't let anything bad happen to her, to my child.

„ Christian, I am alright. „ She sighs , still trying to fight me.

„ Coffee or tea? „ I ask her as I am out of the bed , about to go to the kitchen.

„ I can get up and do everything myself. „

„ Coffee? Tea? „ I ask her one more time.

„ Tea. „ She sighs , realising I am serious about it.

There is so much we have to talk about, so much we need to know about each other but right now her health is the most important thing.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

I wonder how I managed to sleep so good last night. I woke up once but I didn't want to move because his arms were around me , making me feel safe. Safe from them.

And this morning he is just amazing. Why is he so good? There are so many men who leave their girlfriends or even wives when they are pregnant, so many single mothers but he is like going to do anything for me.

I watch as he leaves the huge bedroom, his tall figure is very sympathetic . I look around the room , everything looks very modern but classic. White walls, an amazing view to Seattle, his bed is huge and comfortable. I actually enjoy being here. But I know it can't last much longer. I need to call my so called friends and tell them the situation. I know that everything's on me, if I do anything wrong they won't get anything. I know that if I don't get the money I won't live much longer. I know how important this is to them.

And that's why I can't fall for him. Before falling asleep I even thought about what if I just forget everything, if I just build a relationship with Christian. But that's not going to be easy. I can't tell him, I can't do it.

I am about to get my phone but I hear him walking to the bedroom with the breakfast.

„ Oh, Christian.. „ I sigh as he places the food in front of me. He sits on the bed, taking a sip of coffee, waiting for me to start.

„ Eat, Anastasia. „ He commands, and I take the fork and start eating the breakfast.

„ You cook very good. „ I say. The breakfast is very good, really.

„ I don't even know how to make this. I have a housekeeper that does this. „ He says , and I take another bite.

„ Oh, but still very tasty. „ I laugh.

„ I will have to work today. Do you have any plans? „ Oh. I am not sure I can leave here. I know they must be after me now, they defintely want to kill me or at least the baby. I still can't believe my friends are that bad. We were real friends, I have to say I am kinda afraid of Kate now. She is not like them, she has never been the one who thinks how to steal or cheat.

„ Can I stay here for another night? „ I ask him, hoping he won't let me go out there. Alone.

„ Of course. You can have one of the guest rooms. „ Even a spare room! It would be so good to stay here tonight. It would be even better to be in his bed since this could be the last night I spend here ever.

„ Thank you. „

„ So, I have to get ready for the work. Will you stay here? I can give you my iPad, I could show you the library, anything you would like to do while I am away? „ Oh, the library sounds good. I have always loved literature.

„ I would love to see the library. „ I say and take a sip of my tea.

„ I will get ready and then I will show you everything here, okay? „ He asks, standing up.

„ Sure. „ I give him a smile and let him go change.

* * *

Christian's POV

As I have put on my black suit I get back to Anastasia. She is not in the bed anymore, I get out of the bedroom and see her washing the dishes.

„ Ana, what are you doing? „ She stops as I get to her.

„ I just thought I could at least wash this.. „ She says, drying her wet hands.

„ You don't have to do this, Gail will wash them. „

„ I'm sorry. „

„ Don't be sorry. Come, I will show you around. „ I say and lead us to the living room. „ There is the TV, you can also use the iPod, BluRay, everything you see here. Then we go to the library which she seems to really like. I also show her where my office is and other rooms of the house.

Except one.

The Playroom.

We walk past it back to the kitchen area.

„anything I will leave you my number, call me if something's wrong . If you need anything, there always is Gail you can ask it. „ I say and write down my number for her.

„ Thank you. „ She says as I give her the small piece of paper.

„ Will see you later. „ I say, getting to the lift.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

I feel so bad right now.

He shows me his apratment, he gets me breakfast in bed, he takes care of me. When I think how to get his money. I am such a bitch, I am a huge bitch actually.

I finally get the strenght to call someone from my 'friends' .

„ Kate? „ I ask as she answers the phone.

„ Ana, Ana, Ana. We knew you would call her. „ Oh no, it is David.

„ Give me Kate. „ I say, trying not to think about that jerk.

„ I hope you are getting along with him. „ He laughs.

„ Very well. „ I say in response.

„ So now you are going to take all the money? „ He asks.

„ Would I call you if I planned to do it? I have a proposal. I tell him I want a divorce tomorrow. You get your money and we never see each other again. „

„ Not the way we had planned. You will have to pay the money you lose divorcing him right now. „

„ Will you fucking stop? Isn't it enough for you? „

„ Your decision Ana. You can also live with him for another few weeks. I bet you would like to get tied up and fucked senseless. Don't you , whore? „ What is he talking about?

„ I am not a whore, idiot. I don't fuck with him. And if I did then only because he is an amazing lover. „ I don't regret any word I said.

„ Shut up, slut. „ I know he doesn't like it, he wants me. But I could never want him.

„ If I live with him for those weeks, will you let me be free after the divorce? „

„ I won't give a fuck what you and your stupid child do after I get my money. „

I can live with him. I can live in a relationship with him, if he agrees. I need to be free from them, I will start a new life after the divorce. I will raise my child, I will not let him grow up the way I did, I will be good. But to get it, I need to be bad for the final weeks before turning into a much better person.

* * *

Christian's POV

I walk in the apartment finding Anastasia in the kitchen.

„ Hey.. „ She says as she notices me.

„ What are you doing here? „ I laugh. Gail has been the only one I've seen really doing something in my kitchen.

„ I thought I would cook us a dinner. „ She says taking out something from the oven. The smell is amazing.

„ You know that Gail can do it, right? „ I ask her, getting to the kitchen.

„ I know but I wanted to. „ She says and places the food on the table. She sets up two plates and knives and forks.

„ I made lasagna. What would you like to drink? „

„ Can you drink wine? „ I ask her and take a bottle of a very good red wine.

„ Just a little. „ She gives me a smile and puts the food on our plates.

I open the bottle and pour us both a little wine. I place the glasses on the table and we both sit down.

„ This is very tasty. „ I say as I take a bite of the lasagna.

„ Thank you. „

„ How did you spend the day? „

„ I did like nothing. „ She laughs. „ I read a very good book and listened to some music , too. How about you? „

„ A hard day at work. A very important busines deal just got delayed for a few more weeks. „ I sigh and take a sip of my wine.

„ Oh.. „

„ Feeling better than yesterday? „ I ask.

„ Yes, much better. Christian, there is something I wanted to ask.. If we are trying, could I live here please? „ Oh. She seems to be such an amazing woman, she really does. And the fact that she is pregnant, she could stay here. But not in my room. Not yet.

„ You okay with the guest room? „

„ More than okay. „ She says, smiling.

„ Thank you, Christian. „

* * *

Anastasia' s POV

I made us a wonderful dinner and we even had a nice conversation. If that's the deal I need to wait him to sign, I will need to be with him even more weeks. He is way too nice and I want to be the best I can be before I divorce him. He deserves it.

„ Okay, thank you. „ I say as he tells me that I can use everything I want and if there is something I need I can wake him up.

„ Sleep well, Ana. „ He says as we awkwardly stand at the door.

„ You too, Christian. „ I guess it would only be polite to give him a kiss on his cheek.

His breath is so hot on my neck, so hot I want to kiss him.

But I can't. I can't have feelings for him.

But it seems it is too late. Our lips just meet and I can't stop myself.

„ Goodnight, Christian. „ I pull away and walk to my bed. I need to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

So, so, so sorry again! I am trying to find time to write but every time I end up too tired. I really hope you like the update! Feel free to review!

P.S. Right now I am writing the update for Learning To Love ;))

* * *

Anastasia' s POV

Three weeks since the awkward kiss. Three weeks I have spent in his apartment, three weeks I have lived dreaming of kissing him again.

I want to stop thinking this, I want to stop it. But I can't. Every morning when he is getting ready for work, when he is buttoning his shirt only when he is at the breakfast table, when he laughs at Gail's jokes about weather, food, anything..

I am falling for him. Or even fallen.

We've been ignoring each other, I only have my breakfast when he has left, he comes back when I am in bed. I understand him. Before three weeks I came into his life and told him I was expecting his child. And that I am his wife. He was kind at first, but now I realise he is not okay.

„ Ana.. „ He says as he steps in the kitchen where I am having a very late dinner all alone.

„ Hi.. „ I mutter as he takes off his jacket, the white shirt showing off his broad chest. I know I can't look at him like this, I know I am not allowed to do this.

„ You should be in bed by now. „ He says as he reaches the table.

„ I'm sorry. „ I say and stand up, about to take my plate but he grabs my wrist and won't let me.

„ Anastasia... „ He mutters , his eyes set on my lips. Oh, Christian, if only you could kiss me and we could raise this child together, be happy..

„ What is it? „ I ask, looking into his dark eyes.

„ It is you. „ He says and suddenly pulls me closer to his body. „ You are never there when I am having breakfast. When I get home you are asleep. At weekends you are at the park. We are married. „

What does he mean with it? Married.

„ When you asked me to give this a try, I thought it would be different. Like the very first night we spent here. „

I remember that horrible day. It was the day when I got to know I was really pregnant. When David wanted me to make an abortion.

The day I fell asleep in Christian Grey's arms.

„ You are right.. „ I say. I want this conversation to end, I can't look at him, he is too handsome, too masculine.

„ Sleep with me. „ And that's something I hadn't expected. Something I want so much and something I know I can't want.

„ I-, I , „ I mumble, not knowing what to say.

„ What's with you? I can't live with you without touching you,keeping my hands to myself, not even looking at you. „

„ Do you feel something for me? „ The question pops out of my mouth before I can even think. Is it true? Does he want us to be something?

„ Attraction, Anastasia. And also you are going to be the mother of my child. And you are my wife. „ And what did I hope for? That he would say that he is in love with me? Like I am.. No, no, no! You have to stop thinking like this! Where is the girl I used to be? Where is the girl who could easily date guys for their looks, money? Where is the girl who just wanted to seduce Christian Grey? Gone.

Right now I look into Christian's eyes, and I am lost in them.

I don't even have time to move away before Christian has moved his body towards mine and placed his hands on my shoulders. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against mine. He took my hands in his and intertwined our fingers behind my back.

„ Christian.. „ I managed to say in the moment when his lips were apart from mine.

„ Don't , Anastasia. We know you want this as much as I. „ He is right. He is so fucking right. I want him to take me to his bed, I want to feel him, every inch of his body. I want to feel his hands on my skin, I want to feel his lips on my breasts, I want to feel him inside me. Oh, God, what makes me fantasise about him like this?

I give in. I can't resist his hands on my body, I can't resist his lips on mine, on my neck... I just let him take me to his bed and lay me down on it while he takes off his pants, revealing his huge erection.

I let him hover over me and slowly take off my clothes, kissing everywhere he undresses me. I moan as his hands get under my panties, taking them off .

„ So wet, Anastasia. „ He says , sliding his finger into me. I can't believe this man can give me so much pleasure only with his fingers, if only we were here under other circumstances...

I moan his name in pleasure Christian just gave me , and very soon I am desperate to feel him inside as he posesses himself between mey wet folds.

„ I want you so much.. „ He moans as he takes my hands in his, taking complete control over my body.

„ I want you too. „ If I am here, in his bed again, I won't lie. I know how wrong this is and how it shouldn't happen. But if it is happening, I want to enjoy it. I want to remember this as something wonderful. Just like the first time..

He slides into me, already making me moan his name in pleasure.

Every thrust, every move he makes, it just makes me fall in a deeper hole called falling in love.

„ Ana! „ He screams my name as he finds his release.

„ Christian.. „ I moan into his mouth as we both collapse on his bed.

„ Let's sleep now. „ He says, kissing my forehead and turning on his back, wrapping his arm around me.

„ Sweet dreams.. „ I say before I close my eyes.

What we just did. And what we do now. Wrong yet so right. So right to have sex with the father of your baby, with your husband. So right to be in love with him. So right to adore his looks and melt when he touches you. So right to want it.

So wrong to manipulate, so wrong to give him some drugs to make him sleep with you. So wrong to live with him to get more money. So wrong to marry him for his money.

She opens her eyes and glances at Christian. What if she didn't care about anyone but him? What if she abandoned the plan to divorce him and get his money? What if she tried to be with him for real?

The idea popped in her head but didn't leave her mind for some time before she finally fell asleep.

Christian was wealthy and could provide both her and the unborn baby. They were good in bed. Amazing.

She knew that she was no longer friends with David and the others, except Kate of course.

Maybe it was worth trying.

* * *

I wake up and find the bed empty. And my dream is over. And it gets even worse as I feel the urge to rush to the bathroom and empty my stomach. I get out of the bed and run into the bathroom,not even covering myself up. Morning sickness. I look up at myself in the mirror but then suddenly I start hearing voices in the room.

* * *

Christian's POV

„ Mom, stop, I will introduce you two. „ I say as she opens the door of my bedroom.

„ Well, I clearly won't wait a minute to see my daughter in law! „ My mother looks at the bed and makes her way to the bathroom where is Anastasia, fixing a towel around her body.

„ She is beautiful , Christian! „ Grace says as she approaches Anastasia.

„ Anastasia, meet my mother, Grace. „ Anastasia's eyes widen in shock as the two are introduced.

„ Oh, it is very nice to meet you , Mrs. Grey. „ She says as my mother shocks her by giving her a hug.

„ I still can't believe my son decided to start a marriage and even a family without leeting me know! „ Maybe it wasn't right to tell her everything. But she deserved to know after all. I left out the little details of our conditions when we decided to marry each other, and also the detail of for how long I have known Anastasia.

„ It just happened.. „ Anastasia says, looking at me. I guess I deserve an explanation but it can wait.

„ Anyways, I am very happy for you two. I guess we should let you change before I get to know you , dear. „

„ Thank you, Mrs. Grey.. „ Ana says before we leave the bathroom.

„ She is very beautiful, Christian. „ Mom says as we get back to the kitchen where Gail is serving the breakfast.

Anastasia is probably is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her dark brown hair, her sparkling eyes, her full lips that are so kissable. Her wonderful breasts that are the perfect breasts for a woman. Her long legs I can now touch whenever I want.

When I saw her, I didn't want a relationship, a marriage. Not that it was her fault, but it just wasn't me.

But after seeing my child on that monitor I knew I just had to do it.

Maybe it is time to stop what I was used to and really try this. One woman, in my bed, being a father .

Anastasia is out of my room, wearing the same dress she wore yesterday .

„ Anastasia, you look wonderful, how far along are you? „ My mother asks as soon as Anastasia gets in the kitchen.

„ Thank you Mrs. Grey. Six weeks. „ She says, placing her palm on her belly.

„ Call me Grace, honey. You are a part of the family now. „

„ Tea, Ana? „ I ask , turning to my wife. My wife. I even put on the wedding ring this morning when I got to know mom was coming.

„ Yes, thank you. „ She says as I pour the hot drink in her mug that Gail specially made for Anastasia.

„ How did you two decide on this? „ My mom asks , and before Ana has a chance to answer, I tell her the story that would be close enough to the original one.

„ We had been dating for a while and one morning she told me she was pregnant. „ I say. „ And then I was on business in Las Vegas, Ana had come with me. We went out for dinner and then we somehow decided to marry. „

„ Oh, I still wish you had told the family. Now we will have to organise a party for you two. I can't believe one of my sons is finally married and going to be a father. „ I can't believe it either, mom.

I really had never thought I would have this situation in my life. But so far it is not bad. There is just one thing I have to do before we really give our marriage a try.

Tell Ana about my Playroom.

* * *

„ Where are you going? „ I ask as Anastasia takes a few fruits and a bottle of water in her bag.

„ To the park. You know I don't want to sit inside all day. „

„ I will come with you. „ I say and get to my room to quickly change into jeans and a tee shirt.

I take my wallet and phone . And also a spare shirt and boxers. I have an idea.

We could go shopping with Anastasia. And then we could go somewhere very nice.

She is my wife, and she will have the life my wife should have.

„ Let's go? „ I ask as I get back to her . She nods and we get in the lift that brings us to the ground floor.

I take her hand in mine as we step out of the Escala building.

„ What are you doing? „ She asks as she realises our fingers are intertwined .

„ Being the husband you deserve. „

* * *

Anastasia's POV

The husband I deserve.

I don't deserve him. He is perfect.

If only... If only I was the wife he deserves.

But maybe it is not too late? Maybe I can be the wife he deserves?

No, no , no!

But why no ? I have been denying the idea but things happen. I hadn't planned to become pregnant. I hadn't planned to live with him. And maybe really spending the rest of my life with this man could be one of the things I hadn't planned but it is just meant to happen?

I haven't had a sign from David, I am safe and provided with Christian. Why not?

And the main reason I am going to try is that my heart seems to have made the decision. I didn't think I could fall in love. With anyone. I remember myself telling my old friends I would never fall in love with that Christian.

But the three weeks spent here have changed me.

„ Where are we going? „ I ask as Christian leads us to his car.

„ How about we go shopping? We could buy you some clothes and other stuff you need. And we are not coming home tonight by the way. „ He smirks as he says it but it makes me wonder what he has on his mind.

We get in his car and he drives us to the mall which is full of those expensive shops that have the clothes I had always wanted to afford.

„ How about this? „ He asks, showing me a beige jacket that is one of the most beautifful pieces of clothing I have ever seen.

„ Oh God, show me. „ I say as he helps me get in the jacket. It fits me perfectly and I stare at myself in the shop's mirror. Christian is standing behind me, his arms on my hips.

„ I think it looks fantastic on you, we could get you also this blouse. „ He says , showing me a white blouse that would really look amazing.

„ Christian.. „ I say, looking at the price tags. It is funny that the reason I married him was his money but now I am ashamed he is spending money on me.

„ If you want , I will buy you the whole shop. But now I want to do this, I want to see you happy. „

So sweet and so caring.

„ Thank you. For changing me and my life. „ I ay and give him a kiss on his lips. For the first time in my life I am truly happy.

„ Now, how about we split for an hour? I will give you one of my credit cards, you are not allowed to come back until you have bought yourself at least three new outfits. „

Too perfect.

He gives me the credit card and pecks my lips one more time.

„ I will meet you right here after an hour. Make sure you have a swimming suit, too. The code is five-five-seven-zero . Remember you are my wife and my money is your money. „

Isn't that what I wanted? His money.

But it is him I want now. Maybe it is because of the baby, maybe somewhere deep inside me I know that I want my child to have a father. Maybe it is my hormones that make me want him so much.

I walk around the shops, trying on different clothes. I decide to buy two pairs of jeans, a few blouses, dresses. Of course, I have new lingerie too. I found a blue swimsuit and also a few pairs of shoes. For everyday walking and one pair of high heeled shoes. A new bag. I am a woman after all.

I stop in a cosmetics shop where I choose a lip gloss and a mascara. I don't have anything. I wonder how I managed to live with three outfits the past three weeks. One that I had on, and the other two that Taylor had bought me.

When I realise the hour is over,I get back to the place where we are supposed to meet with Christian.

If only Christian was the one I met there.

* * *

Christian's POV

I can't wait for the evening. We are going to go to that house I managed to rent at the last minute. A cosy but modern house at the lakeside. And I will tell her everything about me. And she will tell me about herself.

I have bought Anastasia a new phone and iPad specially for her. And there is something else, too. The diamond ring I ordered a few days ago is finally ready. The engagement ring she didn't get. And there is one outfit that I bought specially for tonight.

I am walking back to the place where we had to meet and I see her arguing with someone, with tears in her eyes.

I rush over them.

„ No, David! This is my life, and that's my decision! „

„ What is going on? „ I sharply say as I get to her and the man she is talking to.

„ Can we go, Christian? „ She asks, looking at me and ignoring the guy.

„ And you won't even introduce us? „ The guy asks, smirking at Anastasia.

„ Christian, this is David, an old friend of mine. David, this is Christian, my husband. „

„ I think me and my wife are leaving. „ I say, taking the bags from Anastasia's hands. She shouldn't be carrying anything except this child.

„ Of course. And Ana, remember, this is your choice. „ The man says as we leave but I don't care. I see Ana wants to get away form him.

„ Everything alright? „ I ask as we get in the car to drive away.

„ Yeah.. Where are we going now? „ Ana asks, wiping the tears away.

„ We will get something to eat and then we will have to drive for about two hours. But I promise it will be worth it. „ I say, smiling.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

His smile encourages me. That everything really will be alright.

The meeting with David was not accidental. He had searched for me. He wants me to divorce Christian. He wants the money he was supposed to get.

But he was not okay when I told him there will be no divorce.

He said I won't be okay.

But right now I look at the man who is driving the huge Audi and I feel safe.

I feel like I shouldn't worry about anything but how to make this really work.


	5. Chapter 5

**again edited by my wonderful beta icalyn! :)**

* * *

We arrived at the house about three hours ago but Christian had to work so I decided to go out for a walk. It was perfect. I walk to the lake and go as far as the property allows me. I have time to think about what happened earlier today. David wants me to divorce Christian. Right now. I guess he knows they are losing me so they just want at least some of Christian's money.

But is that what I want? To divorce him and take his money? It is what I wanted. But what do I want now? I want Christian. Last night proved it. And this day has been wonderful, too. He has been so sweet and caring for me.

And the fact that is I have fallen in love with him.

That's it – I am staying. I don't care if David and my other 'friends' want me to divorce Christian. This is my life, my marriage, and I will stay with Christian.

When I came back Christian had organized dinner somehow. I see Christian who is willing to try for our child. I feel so sick knowing how much he trusts me when I have been so bad to him. If only he knew. But maybe it doesn't matter anymore – if we really tried to build a family for the child, what does matter anymore? I love him, I must admit. And maybe someday he will love me, too.

"This was tasty," I say as I finish my food while Christian is still eating his. He smiles at me as he takes a forkful of the steak.

"Hungry?" Christian asks, smirking.

"I am eating for two by the way," I say and place my hand on my belly. Only six weeks but I have managed to live with the fact that inside me is growing a life. A baby. My and Christian's baby. And right now I don't think I could place him for adoption. I know that our baby is going to have two parents. Because we both will try.

"Maybe you want more?" He says, offering me his plate.

"I shouldn't eat that much, I will not only be pregnant but also fat," I say, starting to imagine myself big and fat. Will Christian want to try when I get bigger?

"Ana, you are going to be beautiful no matter what. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had a chance to know. And pregnancy is going to make you look even better." Does he really mean it? Why does he have to be so perfect? So wonderful towards me and so sweet.

"Well, maybe then just a bite of that meat, if you don't want it yourself," I say, looking at the tasty steak on his plate. He places a bite on the fork and moves it to my mouth. "Mmm..." I moan as I chew the perfectly cooked steak.

"You can have it all. I think I am full," Christian says, placing his plate in front of me.

I smile at him and accept his offer. Yes, I am hungry. After all, today's events were pretty stressful and I have a right to eat what and how much I want.

"Thank you," I say as I finish his food. This was very tasty I have to say. I wonder how Christian manages to have people around him do everything he needs. This house, the meals – everything was so wonderful.

"Ana, can you come with me to the living room?" Christian asks as he stands up and walks to me.

"Yes," I say and stand up too, letting him take my hand and lead me to the living room. He intertwines our fingers, and I smile at that. I think I am the luckiest woman alive. After being so bad and doing so many wrong things I have Christian.

"Christian?" I say as we walk in the half lighted room. On the little table there are a few things I didn't see before.

"Let's sit down Ana. There is something I need to tell you," he says, and we sit down on the couch, facing each other. "Maybe you will run away after you hear this. But if you don't, I want us to celebrate this night. To celebrate our wedding because that's what you deserve. But first, I need to tell you something that no one else knows," Christian says, his eyes darkening. "I have a rough past. I was adopted at the age of four, but before that my life was hell," he said as he took off his tee shirt. I looked at his perfect chest, thinking about how much I want to touch it, to caress it.

He takes my hand and places it over the few scars that are on his chest. "You are the first woman that has touched me here," he says, squeezing my palm. "I got the scars when I was just a little kid. These are cigarette burns, Anastasia." He releases my hand and speaks again.

"All my life I have hated that woman who gave birth to me. She let them do this to me. And it has affected me all my life. Before I tell you the next part, I want you to know that no matter what I will do anything for you and our child."

What could be so bad that would make me leave?

"Before you the only relationships I had were one night stands and Dominant/Submissive relationships."

Dominant/Submissive? Is this what I think…

"Before we start our marriage, like, again, I want us both to be completely honest with each other. And if you have any secrets or demons from the past, you can tell me. Fresh start."

My heart stops beating. I have demons from past. I have plenty of them. I don't know how I have managed to hide them – in the very early days of our relationship I signed a Non Disclosure Argument. And also I overheard him talking with someone about me, about my background check. No one knows who I was. Who I was before I fell in love with him.

"Before I met you, I only had sexual relationships with women. And it was not traditional sex. I tied them up, I fucked them senseless, I slapped them, I spanked them… it was rough and hard. All of them were similar – brunettes, who reminded me of my birth mother. By punishing them, I punished my mother."

It all comes back to me, everything. What David said about me wanting to be fucked senseless. Oh God, he is so honest, so true. Tears are in my eyes.

"But this is different, Ana. When you came into my office, I was so lucky because my mysterious wife had been found. I thought we would get a divorce and never see each other again. And then you told me you were pregnant. I was shocked and scared. I didn't want to be a father, Ana. I honestly didn't even believe you at first."

Oh God, if only he knew the truth behind everything.

"But when I saw the baby on the screen and heard our child's heartbeat, everything changed. And that night you came to me and I was so afraid you weren't right because you looked hurt. But I was still afraid – I specifically tried not to meet you because I didn't want to change anything. I was scared of something going wrong if we started a relationship. But then, after another meeting with my psychologist, I realized that I need to try. That's why I have taken you here. I want to start all over again. Anastasia, please say something. And tell me anything you need to tell me, if there is something. Let's start this right."

I start crying. I can't.

I can't be with him and hide everything. I can't tell him everything because then he would leave me. But I love him. I love him now, isn't this what really matters? That I want us to be together, he wants it too.

I need to think. I stand up and excuse myself, running out of the room. I get out of the house and walk to the lake. I sit down on the grass and cry. Cry hard.

I am not angry with Christian for what he told me. I am shocked. But since I grew up with stuff, even his type of relationships before me is not something huge for me. But I understand him. I stole because I hated my life. Maybe that was his 'bad habit'. And with me he has been perfect. He has been the sweetest man I have ever had a chance to know.

I pick up a flower from the grass. Tell him, don't tell him, tell him… I play the old game with the petals.

Don't tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

**short, but an update! :) edited by the fantastic icalyn! :) **

**well, i love to read your predictions and ideas in reviews, but unfortunately ana is not going to tell christian... and then the biggest drama will come.. ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

I get back into the house, and all of the lights are turned out. I get to the master bedroom but Christian is not there. Then I quietly walk to the other one and open its door. Christian's clothes are lying on the bed, and the bathroom door is closed but there is a light coming from there.

I walk back to the living room and go to the table. There are still the few things that were there before: a little red velvet box and a bag from a lingerie store.

I open the bag and take out the white corset and panties – typical wedding lingerie. And then I can't resist the urge to open the little box.

"Oh, God," I say as I glance at the huge diamond on the gold band. Tears are running down my face. He deserves a wife that loves him. And I love him. And I will make him not regret his decision to be with me.

I quickly step out of my clothes and put on the lingerie. Christian deserves it. Then I take the little box in my hands. I release my hair and look in the mirror.

I am Anastasia Grey and I will stay this way. I don't need his money if I have him.

I hear a sound from the guest room so I guess Christian is out of the bathroom. I walk to the room and open its door. Christian stares at me, shocked, as he adjusts the towel around himself.

"Ana…"

"Christian, I am sorry. I just couldn't believe that after everything you had in your life you really want us to try," I say, walking further in the bedroom.

"Ana, believe me. There is something, I just feel it. Please, let's really try," he says and walks closer to me. Has he been crying? He looks so sad, so broken.

"Well, I think there should be a reason I am in here wearing this. My name is Anastasia, by the way." I get to him and give him the little box, smiling at him.

"Well, Anastasia. My name is Christian, I think," he says and gets on one knee, the towel falling down and revealing his naked body. We both laugh, but then he continues to speak.

"Will you stay my wife?" he asks and I nod my head, smiling like a kid in a candy store. Maybe this is really a new start. For both of us, for him, and for me. No more lies from now on and no more cheating. Just trying to be a family, to be a couple. Just us from now on.

And no one else matters.

"Yes." As I say it, Christian stands up and places the engagement ring on my finger, where my wedding ring already is.

"May I kiss the bride?" He asks, and I wrap my arms around his neck, lowering his head so his lips meet mine. He kisses me softly and his hands make their way to my waist, tugging me closer to his hard body. His tongue slips into my mouth and dances with mine, and the tension between us makes my hands run up and down his back.

"The bed," he says and takes me by my thighs, walking us out of the guest bedroom and to the master. The bedroom we were meant to be in.

As soon as we reach the bed, he places me on it and hovers over me, kissing my lips. Then he kisses my neck, sucking on it. I have no doubt there will be sign of tonight, even days later. While his mouth still kisses my neck, he is opening my corset with his hands. As soon as he has taken it off, he takes my breasts in his hands.

"Ohh," I moan as he takes one of my breasts in his mouth. Oh God, pregnancy has made my breasts extra sensitive, but Christian is just perfect with them. He still sucks on my nipple while his hands start to travel down my abdomen, caressing it.

I am shocked by his next move. His mouth starts kissing me lower… and not where I thought he would go. He kisses my belly and places both of his palms on it. I actually smile as he does it. I never thought I would want this. A real man. A marriage. A baby. But I have it.

And also I have a huge need to feel this man inside me.

I moan again as he finally takes off my lace panties and licks all the way down to my sex. "Christian… don't stop…" I manage to say as his tongue makes me the happiest woman on earth at the moment.

"I want you so much, Ana," Christian says, getting back to my lips while his hard member presses into my sex.

"I want you too, Christian. Inside me," I say, looking in his eyes, and Christian presses himself at my entrance before thrusting into me. He slowly fills me and after a few thrusts he starts moving faster.

"Christian!" And I start yelling his name louder.

"Ana, you feel so good…" He manages to say not even taking his lips really off of me.

As our moans get louder and kisses more and more passionate, we find our release together as a perfect couple.

When our breathing gets back to normal, Christian kisses my lips one more time before he pulls out of me.

"That was perfect," I say as I look over Christian who is lying on his back, staring at me and smiling.

"It was the best I have ever had," Christian says and I smirk at him.

"Really?"

"Really. Thank you, Anastasia for bringing me a new life. And for being such a perfect wife, I have to say, right, Mrs. Grey?"

And now the second thoughts come back to me – how wrong it is to hide the truth behind our marriage and everything about me. But I made the decision and now there is no going back. The only thing that matters is the future, not the past.

"Said my perfect husband. Right, Mr. Grey?"

He smiles and wraps his arms around me tighter, bringing me back into his again hard body.

And then we made love all night. And slept in the next day. When we woke up we ate breakfast and made love again – in the lake. And in the kitchen.

Maybe we both have changed each other, for the better?


	7. Chapter 7

**huh! finally an update for this! This is the next story I am going to finish in the next week. I hope you are going to like even though this will also contain phone recordings and break ups... But it is going to be much different since Ana is at her fault. .. **

**Anyway, keep reading, because I like the way the story is going to end.. And I hope you will, too. **

**As always, edited by icalyn . :))**

* * *

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, you are having a boy!"

Tears of happiness streamed down Ana's cheeks as Dr. Greene announced the sex of their baby. The time they had spent together had been so perfect – she had moved into Christian's room, they had come out in public as a married couple, and Ana's pregnancy was no longer a secret, either.

"A mini Christian," Ana laughed as she looked over her husband who had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Anastasia." He leaned over and gave Ana a kiss. He loved this woman, he loved their unborn baby, he loved his new life. As a husband, soon to be dad, he couldn't want anything else.

"Thank you, Christian." For giving her the life he gives her. For the love he gives her every day and every night.

The doctor cleared off the gel and very soon Ana was ready to go home.

"Thank you, Doctor. See you in a few weeks!" They said their goodbyes and Christian wrapped his arm around Ana as they exited the medical building.

"We should go shopping for the baby," Christian suggested, opening the passenger door for her.

"I think that is a good idea. Also we should start thinking about the nursery. Only five months left before our son comes into this world." Ana smiled as she said it – their son. She felt so happy; she was the happiest woman alive. Every day Christian somehow managed to tell her how important she is, he made her feel safe, loved and cared for.

And it all made her feel guilty.

But she had chosen not to tell him the truth that night. And now there was no looking back. What mattered was now.

After twenty minutes Christian pulled in the driveway of a mall where we decide to start shopping for our son.

"Oh God, look at these!" Ana squealed in excitement when she saw the little baby shoes.

"And how about with this?" Christian asked as he showed Ana a baby onesie with 'I have the best mum' written over it.

"I think this would be true, too," Ana said as she took another one that says the best dad.

"I love you," Christian said, smiling.

Just as Ana was about to tell him the same, her phone rang. "I'm sorry, I need to take this."

"I will pay for the things, okay?" Christian quickly pressed a kiss on her forehead and left her to answer the call.

"Kate?"

"Ana, please listen to me. I don't have much time, but what I need to say is that I am leaving the country. If anyone asks you where I am, say I am in Australia where my house I got from my parents is, tell them you don't know anything. And keep yourself safe, they want to kill the baby so Christian wants a divorce."

"But we love each other!" And nothing would happen to them or their baby. Nothing.

"I don't know their plan, I just overheard David telling Chris that they had to hit you with a car or do something to make you have a miscarriage. Take care of yourself, Ana."

"Kate, you can't leave!"

"I have to, David tried to rape me and they keep asking me where you are. I can't, Ana, I just can't...I will call you when I am safe. Bye."

"Kate!"

But Kate had already hung up.

"You okay, baby?" Christian was back and Ana faked a smile as she looked at him.

"Yes, but you know what would be great now? If we got home and had some of Gail's amazing cooking for lunch."

"Your wish is my command," Christian said and took Ana's hand as they walked out of the shop.

As soon as they got home Ana excused herself and went to the balcony for some fresh air. And to make a private phone call.

It took some strength to dial David's number but she had no choice.

"Well, well, well, look at who is calling me."

"Stop with the games."

"Then maybe tell me when do you plan to divorce your husband? If you don't do it soon we will make sure he has no reason to stay with you any longer."

Ana's hand made its way to her stomach; she couldn't let them do this.

"That would give him a reason to marry me once again. The baby is not his. He would be happy if I lost it."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Then who's the father?"

"I don't know, some guy I had sex with earlier that day when I met Christian. Only a few hours before. But Christian loves me. And he knows everything about our marriage. He knows and has forgiven me. And he is okay with being with me until the baby is born. After that we are divorcing because he doesn't need a baby in his life."

"We need the fucking money now!" David yelled, and it scared Ana.

"It is half his fortune in a few months or nothing now. Your decision. Because I plan to be with him until the very last day of my pregnancy."

After that Ana hung up, and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She had given herself five months, but was that enough? What would she do then?

She wiped the tears away and went back in the apartment.

She hoped it would all be okay. It had to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Huh, drama chapter! But this is not the end - a few more chapters left! And then I am going to finish Learning To Love, I hope. **

**Also a question - if I decided to write a complete AU story would you still like to read it? If so, I am adding such an interesting office romance story idea to my story idea's jar! :) **

**Anyway, hope you like this and I hope you will like the next chapters also. **

**As it happens lately - edited by icalyn :)**

* * *

"I am very happy for you, Andrea," Christian said as he accidentally met his PA and her boyfriend in the Starbucks nearby the office. He had just gone out for a cooler for Ana and a coffee for himself, but then he met them, and was introduced.

Before he met Ana, he would have walked past them and wouldn't have cared what happened in his employee's lives. But now he was happy with his life, and he liked to be happy about the others' too.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Grey. May I congratulate you and your wife on having a baby? The articles say she is expecting."

Christian smiled. "Yes, thank you. The articles are right, we can't wait to see our little baby."

"That must be amazing to have a wife, a baby on the way, right? Andrea and me should also think about it someday..."

"You go for it! I couldn't imagine my life better – trust me, it all is worth it. I can't imagine my life without Ana. But now I'm sorry – I have to return back to her." The guy seemed nice, but it was time to get back to Ana, to his wife.

* * *

After a day spent planning the baby's nursery, Ana was tired. And scared, because of the text she received today.

_You lied. You will pay for it. _

Tears rolled down her face as she thought of what could happen now. But the worst was about to happen in the next few minutes.

She wiped her tears away just as she heard the lift come up and it would mean Christian returning home.

At least now someone would cheer her up, she thought, but her thoughts changed right as he strode in the bedroom, not saying a word, and walked in their walk-in closet.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"You bitch!"

"Christian?"

He threw Ana's clothes in a bag, not caring about anything. He wanted her gone. He wanted her stuff gone.

"Listen to this." He threw something on the bed and Ana picked his phone. She pressed play and the opened recording started playing.

_"Who's the father?" _

_ "I don't know, some guy I had sex with earlier that day when I met Christian. Only a few hours before. But Christian loves me. And he knows everything about our marriage. He knows and has forgiven me." _

"Christian, I am so sorry, but this is not –"

"Shut up! It disgusts me to look at you now. I am giving you exactly five minutes to get out of here or I will call the police."

"Christian, no! " Ana stood up and walked to him, to her husband. But he walked away, afraid of pushing her in anger. She may not be having his child, but she was pregnant after all.

"Four minutes left."

"I can explain, Christian. Don't make me do this. I love you! And you love me, and our baby."

"Our baby?" He laughed. "How could I be so stupid, why didn't I ask you to have a paternity test?"

Ana started sobbing. "It can't end now, it can't end now…" she softly said between her sobs while Christian was still getting rid of her stuff.

"Christian, please, let me explain everything…"

"You will be able to explain in court if you want to, when you get the money you actually wanted from me. I know everything. Now you have two minutes left to leave."

She took her jacket and bag, glancing one last time at the room. Their bedroom.

" I am sorry. I really regret my first intentions of our marriage. But I love you more than anything now."

"I will send you the divorce papers."

* * *

Just as she got in the elevator she realized it was over. What now? Where would she go? If she went back home, she knew they would search for her there. But she didn't have anywhere else to go – Kate was away.

The only place where she would be safe was their home, but that was no longer their home…

She had her phone, lipstick, mascara and wallet. One hundred and fifty dollars and her credit cards…Her cards. If she paid with them, Christian would know where she is. He would come to tell she should stop spending his money. He would probably do something.

Ana got out of the Escala building through the parking garage, being careful to make sure no one saw her from her old friends' group. She walked down the street until she found a hotel where she checked in.

"Mrs. Grey, your room number is 514. If you need anything, just call."

"Thank you," Ana said and went to her room.

She was still in shock. She still couldn't believe it was over. But early the next day, someone knocked on her door to tell her she has a delivery. The delivery turned out to be divorce papers.

She read through them and threw them away.

She was no longer that girl. She didn't need his money. After collecting the papers, she found a note from Christian.

**It seems you have made sure I can contact you to send you your ticket to your perfect life. **

**I hope this is enough for you. **

She started to cry. She wouldn't sign the papers. She took one of the sheets and a pen and wrote:

**_Dear Christian, _**

**_I don't need your money. I won't sign this. _**

**_I will sign only something that says I don't get a single cent from you. _**

**_And I promise to check out of the hotel tomorrow. _**

**_I love you, Christian. Please, please call me, I need to see you and explain everything. _**

**_Ana_**

She called the guy who had sent this up for her and made sure it was delivered to Christian as soon as possible.

Then she lay on her bed and cried. Cried so hard that her eyes were red and she was out of tears. Then she logged onto the internet and searched for jobs. She had to start all over again. She had to rebuild her life.

Who would want her? She has no experience, no skills. And how would she deal with the press? She had gotten used to having Christian who dealt with the photographers. What would everyone say now?

* * *

He picked her note from the trash where he had thrown it like ten times.

How could she do this to him? The only woman he has ever loved him taught him not to love again. To never love again. He thought he had the perfect life. A wife, with a son on the way.

Now he had nothing.

A liar soon to be ex-wife expecting another man's baby. He didn't want to see her ever again. She is a gold digger and a cheater.

She wanted to have nothing? He is not stupid, and she will get it. She won't get his forgiveness just because she wants nothing from him. She will get her lesson.

"Come in!" Christian yelled as someone knocked on the door.

"Sir, the revised divorce papers are ready."

"Send them to Anastasia."

No note this time. There will be nothing between them from now on.

* * *

"Thank you," Ana said as she left the hotel.

Nothing. She had received the papers, signed them and sent them back.

Tomorrow, she would be no longer Christian's wife. He had managed to do it so fast, and it hurt even more as a result.

If only he knew the truth. That the baby Ana held with her hands was his. That she loved him. That she had been so wrong to start their relationship this way.

But she had to start again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again sorry for not updating – the good news is that I have finished writing this story and in the next week you will be able to read the final chapters. And also you will be able to read the new story I wrote when I couldn't write anything else. **

**Now I am going to write the chapters for Learning To Love! And trust me – all stories are going to be updated and continued! **

**As lately, it is edited by icalyn. **

"Coffee to table six, Ana!" Her boss yelled and Ana immediately stopped reading the pregnancy book she had bought a few days earlier.

Life was so much different from how it had been a few months ago. Was she still the same Anastasia she was?

Now she was alone and eight months pregnant. She looked so much different to hide her identity.

But what mattered to her now was the baby she was carrying.

She took the coffee and placed it on her tray, looking over the table six to look at her customer. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the man she had called her husband a few months ago.

How could he even be in a place like this? This is a simple bistro on the road, not an expensive restaurant in downtown. She thought of going back and asking someone else to serve him but then Jude, her boss, gave her a look that said she had to do her job.

She slowly walked there, afraid of what he would say. What he would do. She just had to give him the coffee and leave. Maybe he wouldn't even recognize her now that she looked like a clown.

She just had to hope that it would happen this way.

ooooooo

Stopping for a coffee in this place might have been not the very best idea.

But he needed a distraction before another family lunch at his parents' house. Another few hours of questions about why he broke up with Anastasia. Why couldn't he just tell them what a liar she had been? Why did he have to care about her?

"Finally," he murmured as he noticed a waitress coming to him.

Her blonde waves hid her face but her very pregnant belly was not hidden.

He sometimes wondered how was Anastasia? Why did she never talk to the press? How was it possible they still thought they were together?

Well, it could be because Christian wore his ring sometimes when he knew he was going to get caught by paparazzi. As his PR team said, it wouldn't be good for him to break up with a pregnant woman. But hell if they knew how good it would be and how right it actually was.

"What the hell!" Christian cursed as the waitress spilled most of the coffee on his jeans as she placed it on the table.

"I'm so sorry!"

Ana.

He looked at her face, and it was her. The same eyes, the same nose, lips. Her appearance had changed, though. And it did not suit her.

Did she do this on purpose? All the soft feelings for her were gone the moment he saw her. The anger was back. She had broken his heart, and she was here, saying she's sorry.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Ana walked away, wiping away the few tears that had started to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't look at him, she just couldn't…

"Take the day off," Jude said as she sent another waitress to Christian's table to clean up the mess.

Ana took off her apron and wiped away the tears as she went to the staff room.

She wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. What if he was still there? Was he still angry and still wanting to hurt her for what she did?

She took her bag and quickly left the building, walking to her house as fast as she could, considering very pregnant state.

But as she was about to cross the street, she saw that Audi she once had well known. Christian opened the window of the passenger seat and looked at her, showing all he thought of her with a look.

"The blonde looks horrible," he said, making her feel even worse. "And so does your too black eyes and red lips." He said once again, and even added a laugh. "God, no wonder I've found you in a place like this."

She stopped walking and looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Look at me and thank me! Thank me for making myself look like this to save you from dealing with media when they find out we are divorced. Thank me for doing everything in my power to keep your child safe from even more stress than what I am going through. You are just…unbelievable, Christian. Please leave me alone. As you did all those months ago," Ana said, as she wiped away her tears once again, not caring how bad she looked.

"Why did we divorce? Why did I leave you?" Christian reminded her. "And stop calling it my child. If you want, you will be able to take a paternity test when he is born. But if the result shows I am not the father, as it most likely will show, you will have just humiliated yourself further."

"Please, just go," Ana said as she walked past his car, to her home.

She didn't even look back as she walked up the sidewalk; she had had enough.

So she went to the second floor where she was renting a one-room apartment, but as she saw the door open she knew something was not okay.

She knew she had closed the door.

She slowly opened it but then she stopped as she saw that man sitting on her couch, or she could call it her bed, too, since she it was where she was sleeping.

"Get out," she said, holding her belly protectively from the man.

"No, Anastasia, not until I get what I want," David stood up and walked to her, placing his hand on her waist.

"Stop," she said as she tried to push it away, but failed when he took both her wrists in one of his hands and almost pulled her to the couch.

"Stop? We are just starting, bitch," he said as he pushed her on that couch, not caring that she screamed and was crying.

"Please, help!" Ana yelled, even though she knew no one should be in the house at the moment. She just hoped, hoped for the best.

ooooooo

He had been harsh, Christian realized.

Maybe she really had dyed her hair and chosen this look to hide. To hide whom she was and not have to answer all those questions.

Maybe he really had crossed some line, because it still hurt…

It hurt to see her cry when he insulted her.

He got out of the car and looked at the house she had entered.

It must be hard for her to live in this after the luxury he had given her. The poor child, he thought.

But as he walked in, he quickened his pace upstairs. It was Ana who was yelling up there. Yelling for help.

He ran upstairs and pushed the door open.

And then he saw a scene he was not sure he could ever forget.

His Ana screaming and hitting the man who was trying to take off her shirt.

"Stop, you idiot," Christian said as he went to the guy and pulled him away from Ana by his shirt.

"Dude, you were interrupting something here!"

Then Christian recognized that man. It was her old friend David. But he definitely was not her friend anymore.

He quickly looked at Ana who was still in shock, crying and holding her bump.

Christian decided he could hit that man until he could hit no more…but then he realized he would go to jail so he just kicked him out. He would take care of him later.

"I will get your stupid ex, trust me." David said as he slumped down the stairs, but Christian knew he would prevent it. No matter what Ana had done, she didn't deserve this.

Anastasia.

He had to check up on her.

He went back in the little flat and went to the couch where she was still crying.

"Ohh," she groaned as she held to her belly even tighter.

"Are you alright?" Christian asked as he watched her breathe heavier breaths than usual.

"No, no, I'm not. I think I am in labor, Christian…" she said, looking in his eyes. "Please, don't leave me now, please. Just get me to the hospital, please, this is the last thing I am asking from you."

How could he say no? No matter how much he hated her, he couldn't leave her like this.

So he made sure she was safe in the hospital, that she got just the best treatment and that the best doctor was with her.

As he was about to leave, not being able to be there any longer, a nurse called for him. "Mr. Grey, Miss Steele wants to see you," she said and Christian felt he had no other choice than to walk in that room and see her face full of sweat and tears in her eyes once again as she…as she was giving birth to her child.

"Christian," she stretched her hand for him to take, and he did, not realizing what it would lead to. "If I die, please, please, take care of him. Take care of our son, Theodore Raymond Steele if you don't want him to have your last name. Please." She said as she clenched his hand with even more strength.

"Anastasia, stop." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If so many women could go through this, she would too. And he wouldn't get all soft and nice to her now because she was in pain.

But how couldn't he?

How could he leave her alone when she held to his hand as if he was saving her from falling off a cliff?

"Ana, the head is out. You can do it," the doctor encouraged her, and as she gave the final pushes, they all could hear a baby's cries filling the room.

Ana watched the nurses take him away to weigh him and wash him clean. But very soon he was brought back to her and placed in her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked in the eyes of her ex husband, only in a miniature version of him.

She hadn't been ready for this. But this was the best thing that had happened to her in months.

But as she wanted to give him to Christian, he was gone. Gone out of the room.

And probably out of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter ! Hope you like it, and hope you like the new story, too. **

**Edited by icalyn . **

99.9 % MATCH

He had known it since he had first seen him.

It was his child. It was his son.

But no matter how much he had seen in the past forty-eight hours, nothing changed the fact that Anastasia had been a liar, a cheater and a gold digger.

And she did not deserve their child. She couldn't give him the life he deserved.

This time he knocked on her door, soon seeing her with her blouse half open, her bra sticking out of it. Their son in her hands, she must have been feeding him.

"Christian…" she sighed as he came in, not even waiting for her to offer.

"Do you open your door so easily for everyone?"

"My best friend was supposed to be coming," Ana said as she put Ted in his bed, lightly kissing his forehead.

She would have been so happy to finally see Kate's face instead of his.

How much her life had changed in the past days…

She had been so afraid to get out of the hospital, not knowing where that jerk she had once called her friend was. She had been afraid how she would give Ted the life he deserved.

She hadn't had anything prepared for him.

But then she overheard a conversation in the hospital that made her feel safe. David had been in a car accident as he tried to escape from the police, but he hadn't succeeded. He had died in the hospital the morning Ana was discharged.

She shouldn't be happy, but everyone got what they deserved.

And then she called Kate with the emergency number she had given her and Kate flew back to Seattle with the first light she could get.

She helped Ana get things Ted needed at the moment – the simplest bed she could afford, a few clothes, diapers, toys.

And now Kate was out to get them something to eat, and Ana had thought it would have been her returning…because she thought Christian had crossed her out of his life. He didn't believe her, and she wouldn't ask for a paternity test to prove she was right.

Christian stood up and walked to the bed, lifting the baby from it, holding him to his chest.

And he didn't think of giving him back to her.

"Say your goodbyes. I am his father, and he is going to live with me," he said as he turned to Ana before walking out of the door.

"What?" Ana asked, staring at him, questioning.

"I managed a paternity test, and since I know this is my child he is not going to spend any more time in this place. I can give him much better life and if you really have learned something from past, then you would want your child to have a good and normal life."

"Give him back to me!" Ana raised her voice, not too loud to upset the little baby. "I love him and you won't take him away from me."

"If you loved him, you would have given him to me as soon as you could. Look at where he is living! His room is getting ready for his arrival. He is going to only get the best care if he is living with me. Not this that you are giving him."

"How can you talk of what I am giving to him! No care of yours is going to give him his mother's love!"

"Listen, Anastasia, if you are willing to fight for him, get a lawyer, go to the court. But until a judge says that your home is better for my son, he is going to be living with me." Christian stated, starting to walk to the door and downstairs, ignoring Ana who was following him, yelling at him, trying to fight him.

"Give him back!" Ana screamed as Christian put Ted in his car, in the baby chair, making sure he is safe and got to the driver's seat.

Ana had to stop him. What was he doing? How could he?

She opened the passenger's seat door and climbed in, not caring about anything else now. She wouldn't let him get away with their son.

"Get out of the car." Christian commanded as he turned on the engine.

"I won't! Not until Ted's with me."

"I won't be responsible for you getting back to this…place," Christian said as he started driving, not caring about the woman sitting next to him.

She cried all the way to his Escala apartment, never taking her eyes off their son.

She wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let him take Teddy away from her.

As the car stopped, Ana didn't waste any time getting out of the car as fast as possible and taking Ted out of the baby seat and holding him to her. With both her hands, never going to give him to Christian.

"Give the baby to me, Anastasia." Christian said as he locked the car and walked to his ex wife.

"No." She said with tears in her eyes. "No…"

As she repeated it Christian actually looked at her.

She was holding him so close to herself…she was…

He would give her this one evening to say goodbye. And then…maybe once in a month or when he would somehow see that she deserves to be forgiven even twice.

"Then come with me," he said, taking her by her arm and pulling her with him to the lift.

ooooooooo

"Mrs. Grey, I am sorry, Miss Steele, Mr. Grey wants to talk to you," Gail said as she walked in Ted's room.

"Just a second," Ana said, wiping the tears away and leaning down to kiss her son.

She walked back to the kitchen that once had been her kitchen. Where she had had so many breakfasts and dinners with the man sitting there, the man who had once loved her and been her husband.

Now she watched him sip his whisky as he read something on his phone.

He didn't even pay the slightest attention to her until she sat down at the table. And even then, he only started speaking after a minute when he had finished reading what must have been his email, Ana thought.

"We need to talk about Ted's future."

"We will be leaving with him right after this conversation is over." Ana said, trying to sound confident and serious. She had to be strong.

"That is completely out of the question, Anastasia. Forget about taking him with you, that's first. If you want to see him, then let's now arrange your meetings."

"What are you talking about? He is my son, and I am his mother. We both have equal rights."

"Better stay quiet and don't make me change my mind about what I have decided." Christian said as he took another sip of the strong drink.

This would be his last gift for her.

"You will be given a room and allowed to stay here for two months. You will be able to take care of Ted, be with him all the time you want unless I will want to spend time with my son. The only thing I want – not to see you even once while you are staying here."

She watched him say all this and she wondered who was this man? Why was he so cruel? Why did he hate her so much?

"Christian, no."

"Then security will make sure you safely leave the building." He said as he emptied the glass and stood up.

"Christian!" Ana yelled to him as he walked away.

"I said this was my only offer," he turned around and said.

Ana had to think quickly. He looked serious. He was serious. And she had no other chance than to say yes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a few more chapters left... **

**Hope you like this and also the new story! I can tell you that I finished Learning to Love yesterday, so it means you will be able to read the final chapters soon. **

**And the next one I am writing to end is Never too late - I just chose to finish the stories that had been close to the end when I left them. And don't worry - all my stories are going to be updated , finished! And lots of new stories probably in the next months, too ! :)) **

**As all my stories lately - edited by icalyn ! :)) **

* * *

The first month had passed, Ana realized as she took a look in the calendar.

Only month more to spend with her baby, at least as his full time mother.

Kate had brought over a few of her things and had encouraged her to apologize to Christian and try to be nice. Maybe he would change his mind.

But Ana didn't know who had to apologize now. She had made her mistakes. And Christian had divorced her. He had made her pay the price of living her life as she had lived it for the last months of her pregnancy.

But why was he still trying to make her hurt?

She didn't expect him to love her anymore. That was just a dream that sometimes made her sleep better – dream where they loved each other. And were a happy family.

She didn't expect him to marry her, to make a happy family for Ted.

She just wanted…she just wanted to be with Ted. She would have no problem with Christian seeing him regularly, in fact, she would be very happy if at least Ted could be loved by him, if not her.

Before she could even dream of them having a normal relationship someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ana said, trying to put on a smile.

"Ana, Christian sent this for you," Gail said as she placed the huge bag on her bed.

"Why?" Ana asked as she stood up and looked at the Dior bag, not knowing what it meant.

"He said that everything's explained there. But I heard that Dr. Grey is coming over…" As Gail left Ana took out the contents of the bag.

The first thing she was interested in was the letter from Christian.

_My mother is coming over for dinner. _

_I am asking you just a few things, for an actress like you wouldn't be hard._

_1. Get yourself look like a normal lady. _

_2. Get Ted ready for his first meeting with his grandmother. _

_3. Let her think we are back together and we had just broken up for a few weeks. _

_CEO of the Grey Enterprises Holdings, _

_Christian Grey _

A printed letter!

She wanted to cry once again as she reread the letter. How could she let herself remember how it felt to be with him?

But she had to do it. For Grace and for him. Because no matter how much he hated her, she still loved that man.

She put the dress on a rack, as she started sorting out what was in that bag.

Black ballerina shoes, matching the dress.

A bag from a cosmetics store with brown haircolour and a few makeup things.

A bag from a lingerie store that she didn't want to open.

No matter who had shopped for her, how could she feel knowing that once Christian had bought her lingerie as presents and she had loved to let him see them later on her.

How would she manage to do this?

* * *

"Mom, but now you have to be happy for us." Christian lied as the lift opened and they were at his apartment.

He hoped Anastasia had understood what he wanted from her.

And it seemed she had when he saw her with their son in her hands, walking to him and his mother.

"Ana! Oh God!" Grace exclaimed as she got to Ana and was handed Ted.

"Mom, meet Theodore Raymond Grey," Christian said as he got to the women and stood by Ana's side as he would have done if they were together.

He looked down at Ana and saw that woman she had once been – her brown hair matching her beautiful eyes. Her figure now not as a young girl, but a mature woman after she has given birth.

She looked so good that he even wanted this night to never end.

He didn't want to remember what her true intentions from him had been. He didn't want to remember that she just wanted his money and probably she had never even liked him not to mention loved him.

And he had to remind himself so many times as his mother said how happy she was they were back together. That she loved Anastasia so much for giving her a grandchild.

If only his mom knew... But she didn't deserve to know. She deserved to think she had a son who was happily married and just had his first baby.

And Ana didn't want Grace to think otherwise, either.

She was so happy to see Christian's mom so happy over the fact that Ted looks like mini Christian, she was happy to hear at least someone calling her strong for giving birth to the little boy.

But she felt so sad to know that it was just this one night. Just this one evening, just pretending.

"I am tired. I think I will go to bed," Ana said, starting to realize she better end this sooner rather than later.

"Oh, Ana, I'm so happy for you two. I hope to see you soon again soon." Grace said, kissing both her cheeks before Ana left the room.

Just as she got out and was about to let her tears fall, she heard someone's steps behind her.

Christian grabbed Ana by her wrist and made her turn to him.

"In case my mother wants to say goodbye, I hope you know where you are supposed to sleep."

Of course Ana knew. But how could she...

Did she have any other choice? She thought as she closed the door behind her to Christian's bedroom.

What did she do now? A few months ago, she would have taken a bath, took one of her husband's tee shirts and went to bed, waiting for him to accompany her and make love to her.

But what now? When he would probably kick her out right after his mother leaves…

She tried not to think about it as she decided to really make the impression as Christian's happy wife if Grace comes in.

She undressed herself from the expensive dress and she would sleep like usual.

So she just climbed in the bed, on her side and tried to sleep.

But she felt like drowning.

Drowning in his pillows, drowning in his sheets.

Drowning in his scent.

Drowning in the wonderful memories of her past.


	12. Chapter 12

**well, we are close to the end... **

**edited by icalyn! :)**

* * *

"Okay, I will leave you two, or, three I would better say." Grace said as she gave back her grandson to her son.

"Taylor will drive you home, mom," Christian said as he followed Grace to the elevator where Taylor was already waiting.

"Thank you son, and say hi to your wife. If you don't have time, she should visit the Grey house with Ted sometime soon, we all want to see the baby again. You just brought him once there!"

"We will think about it, mom. Now it is late, and you better go home before Carrick starts to worry." Christian said and watched his mom smile and leave the apartment.

He got to Ted's room and placed him back in his crib, watching him sleep for a few minutes before he went to his bedroom.

He thought about waking her up on his way there, but when he saw her sleep so peacefully and as if they really were still together, his heart broke.

She had broken him.

He had trusted her: he had started to believe in love, believe in happiness that could last. He had thought that she was that one woman who was meant for him, even for his cold and fucked up heart.

She had made him a fool, a fool in love.

And now he was a fool again as he climbed in the bed and remembered those passionate moments they had shared there.

The only way to not be a fool again had been being a heartless jerk to her, he had to admit.

No matter how many bad things she had done, she probably was not as bad as he had thought.

She really hadn't lied about him being Ted's father. But who knows – maybe she didn't even know?

She really seemed to love their son since she spent all her time with him. He really should think about her visitations in the future…maybe she did deserve time with him.

But sadness was always filling her eyes when he would accidentally catch a glimpse of her as she left Ted's room knowing he was home and probably would want to see him.

Even if he forgave her, there still could be no future for them.

If Ana had made him believe there someone for everyone, he knew it was not her.

Because he had loved her, but she had loved the fact that he had his empire and billions.

But there he was – a fool again as he kissed her forehead before turning out the lights.

* * *

Ana woke up and it was late, it definitely was late. The sun was already high in the sky, it had to be at least nine, she thought.

But how could she get up when she was being held by her love of the life? How could she move when his arm was around her naked waist?

This was the first night in months she had slept so well.

But something ended it - their baby's cry over the baby monitor.

Christian opened his eyes for the third time this night, and once again his arm was around her! How? He asked himself again as he climbed out of the bed and put on his tee shirt.

Only this time she was not sleeping, she was looking at him.

"I can go check on him, he must be hungry," Ana said as she held the sheet to her breasts, not knowing what else to do.

"You can get dressed if you are awake. I will get him to you then," Christian said, not even staying for her answer.

What could she say? No? I want to stay in this bed and I want you back here with me?

She could only get out, take the dress, put it on, and act like nothing had happened. Like she was okay with everything happening in her life.

Right as she walked out of the room she saw Christian with Ted in his lap, sitting in the kitchen.

Christian was feeding him a bottle Ana had prepared for his breakfast.

"I could have..." Ana said, awkwardly standing there, knowing he didn't want her company.

"Next time. Now, will you have breakfast with us?" Christian asked, and even though Ana didn't show it, she felt simultaneously the happiest and the saddest woman alive.

"Aren't you having your breakfast?"

"I think there's enough space for both of us," Christian said, and Ana finally sat down at the table, watching their baby suck the bottle.

At first Ana awkwardly drank the tea that Gail placed in front of her, knowing her habits well enough.

But when Christian said she should eat something, something opened in her as she saw something from her husband.

"Very tasty. Thank you, Gail," Ana said as she finished the omelet.

"I thought of going out with Ted to the park. Do you want to accompany us?" Christian asked as he stood up to go to Ted's room to change him.

Even though Ana didn't want to cause herself any more pain that she would already have after all what happened between them, she just couldn't say no.

"I would love to."

That was the first time he really saw her smile for the first time since her return here.

And in twenty minutes they both were walking around the private park of the building, laughing at their adorable son.

"He is already so tall," Ana said. "I bet he is going to be taller than me one day."

"Well, no wonder, knowing my height," Christian added, taking the boy in his arms, and playing with him while Ana laughed at the faces Christian made.

And then somehow, as they both were leaning to take a closer look at their child's face, they found each other looking in each other's eyes, moving their heads even closer, closing the distance between their lips.

Everything else was forgotten as they kissed and Christian held Ted with one hand while with the other he was cupping Ana's face.

Ana just couldn't believe it. It was a dream, not reality after what she had experienced in the past months. And she acted as if she was in a dream as she said those three words.

"I love you."

Christian immediately pulled away, standing up and placing Ted back in the stroller.

"Don't ever say those words to me. Don't ever lie to me like that." He no longer was a fool and never would be again. He wouldn't fall for her stupid lies.

She watched him leave her as he left with Ted, and she started to cry.

How could she have thought that they could…that they really could be something again if he…if he didn't believe she could love him.

He could have said that he had stopped loving her. That he didn't need her love. That he didn't want her love.

Then she would move on, she would be okay in months…years.

But how can she move on when all she can imagine is if only he forgave her…if he listened to her and realized she really loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, this is the end! I hope you liked the story and also the ending ! Only epilogue left now :) **

**Thanks to icalyn for editing ! :)) **

* * *

And since that day the only thing she had heard from him was him asking her to leave. To leave his apartment, and his life, this weekend. If she wanted, she could visit Ted whenever he was not at home, she just had to call before she came.

And now three days had passed and it was Sunday evening, and she was still there, not being able to say goodbye.

She kept staring at Ted as he slept; sometimes moving his foot or hand in his sleep.

She didn't know how she could leave him. But of course Christian had been right – he always was – she couldn't give him the life he deserved. She could give him nothing compared to the life Christian could offer their son.

She just had to accept this. And be happy for Theodore who would have a loving dad, a great home, a mom who loved him more than anything, she just couldn't be there for him.

She would get the strength and say goodbye. And leave, like Christian had wanted.

* * *

She was still there; he knew it. And even though he wanted her leave his life, he couldn't ask her to do it again. It had been tough enough to tell her that a few days ago when he had realized he couldn't resist her.

After that kiss, he just couldn't see her and not love her.

He decided he just had to sleep and wake up to their son's cries. And find out she has left.

He turned on the baby monitor, climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep, but how could he when her voice filled the room?

"Dear Ted, you can't imagine how hard this is for me. How hard it is to leave you now. To miss your first steps, miss your first words, I'll miss so many firsts… I love you so much. Even though you might not understand it now, I promise to tell you that whenever I can. And no matter what your father thinks, I don't lie when I say it. You two are the first and only ones I have ever told I loved them besides my mom and dad. And when you get older, keep telling your dad you love him. Tell him you love him for me, too. Maybe he will believe you. Oh, Ted..." She stopped talking and Christian could hear the sound of her sobbing. "I am so sorry for not being able to give you a family you deserve. I am so sorry for making your dad leave me. Oh God, Ted. But if I hadn't accepted the plan David suggested, maybe I would still be the same person I was then. If I hadn't agreed on making your dad fall for me and then leave him with half of his money."

Just when Christian thought he didn't want to hear more, he heard some things he had not known, and he couldn't press the off button.

"I had to just to act like I was pregnant. I had to make him feel sorry. I had to leave him a few weeks after I told him about you, but how could I? When I no longer was interested in how much money he had in him. For the first time in my life I was in love, Teddy. And I cried so hard that night when he confessed his secrets but I just couldn't confess mine. I was so afraid, so afraid he would leave me…and look what happened – I got left a few months later. I hope you never have friends like I had. My so-called friend just wanted to break us apart and get his part of the deal. And he did it in the worst way possible – telling your dad that you weren't even his, telling him all the stuff I am telling you now. Only making me be the worse, making me be a gold digger and complete bitch. Oh, never repeat that word."

Ana smiled as she said it. She took a breath and continued; it felt good to finally open up. Especially to someone who couldn't judge her or tell her she is lying. "How many times I hoped he would forgive me, for your sake at least. But as I spent my lonely days I realized that day would never come. But I knew it was my fault, and I did everything in my power not to cause him any more problems. I dyed my hair and used makeup that would never make someone think I am the wife of Christian Grey, but what did that do? I got called ugly and stupid for such choices. Your dad hurt me so badly that day; I wonder how he didn't call me fat just because I was pregnant. He tried to insult me, to hurt me. And I kinda understand why, he was hurt by what I did.. I tried not to listen to him, to ignore him. To live my life. I wanted to hate him, stop loving him. But how could I when he saved me from David just minutes later? When he got me to hospital and let me hold his hand, even though he still hated me. And then I felt so happy when you were born, you can't even imagine. And when I saw him... When I learned he knew you were his son, it felt actually good. But when he took you away from me, Ted, I couldn't even think about my life without you. I couldn't let him take away the last thing I had. I played by his rules, I tried to enjoy my time with you so hard… And when Grace came here. It hurt me so much to act like a happy wife, remember that time when I had been one. And that night… When I woke up with your dad's arm around me, do you know how I felt? As if I was dreaming. It felt like a dream when he asked me to have breakfast with you two and then he offered me to accompany you on that walk. And I was a stupid woman to really live that dream. And right when I said something that was probably the most honest thing to ever come from my mouth, he doesn't believe me. Still no regrets, Teddy. I won't try again. Even though I believed we were meant to be together, I guess I was wrong."

Ana wiped the few tears away and continued. She needed this. She needed to at least know for herself that she had explained her son the reasons why he wouldn't see her as much as his dad. Why she wouldn't be there all the time.

"We all are wrong sometimes. I was when I thought I would leave your dad after two months of marriage with half his fortune. Your dad when he thinks that I don't love him and have only wanted him for his money… I have to move on, don't I? I hope Christian, too, tells his family the truth, even though they would hate me. I hope he finds a new woman. I hope he finds a woman that loves him and loves you. That makes him happy. He deserves happiness. And you deserve a family. I love you so, so much." Ana said as she thought of taking Ted in her arms, but then decided against it.

She didn't need to cry once again, and Kate would be waiting for her if she continued her goodbye and couldn't stop holding him.

So Ana just glanced at Theodore and left the room, silently going to the elevator.

But then she was somehow aware she was not alone.

And of course, as she turned around she saw him. Christian.

After all he had heard, he couldn't let her go.

He couldn't let go of this woman. Not today, not in a year, not in a hundred years.

He loved her. And he was no longer a fool; he had been the real fool when he rejected her.

Everyone made mistakes. Everyone had their pluses and minuses.

But she actually had learned from her mistakes before she could do any harm to someone.

She had lived with him for so much more than two months.

And even when they divorced, she insisted on not having a cent from him, and she didn't do it to make him feel sorry.

She was not a bad woman like he had thought.

For God's sake, if she had been, she would have spoken to paparazzi! She would have sent some gossip magazine the story how billionaire Christian Grey left her pregnant!

She wouldn't have lived in a flat like she had been living in. She wouldn't have worked as a waitress in a place like that.

She wouldn't have fought for their kid.

She hadn't lied about Ted being his.

"I am sorry. I am leaving now, please, forgive me," Ana said as she looked at Christian, probably for the last time.

"You are forgiven." But not for leaving only then, for everything.

"Then.. I will call Gail to know when can I visit Ted," Ana said as she pressed the elevator's button, waiting for it to come up, looking at the ground to hide her tears.

"Do you love me?"

What could she tell him when he wouldn't believe her? She loved him so, so much.

She wanted to show him how much she loved him by coming to him, kissing him, wrapping her arms around him, but instead of all that she just simply shook her head.

"No."

"I hope this is your last lie ever." Christian said as he came to her and lowered his lips down to hers. He kissed her with all the love he held inside for her, he held her close to his body, never wanting her to leave.

But she pulled away; she couldn't let herself get hurt again.

"Stop!" She tried to fight his arms, but he held her closer and looked in her eyes.

"Ana, I won't stop. When I said you were forgiven, I meant it. I don't care about the past. I don't care why the two of us married; I know why will we marry the next time. Because we love each other. And now it is my turn to beg your forgiveness, and I will do it even on my knees if you want. Please forgive me for leaving you, for not believing anything you said. I was so hurt and I just didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't want to believe in love again, because the last time I had… But that night Ana, and when we kissed. I thought I would've been a fool again if I believed you loved me. I wanted you out of my life if I couldn't have you properly in my life. But tonight, when I heard you from that baby monitor, my eyes opened wider than they had ever been open. And if I let you go now, I would be an idiot."

"You heard what?"

"I heard everything you said to our son. And I am glad I did, because it made me finally realize that you…you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. And please, don't go."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to say how much she loved him, how much she wanted to be with him, too. But how could she after what she had experienced?

"Kate is waiting for me, I need to go, Christian. You don't believe me. You don't trust me, you think of me as a…I don't even know what you think anymore. I can't live my life like this."

"Ana, I know that you love me. I know that you want us to be together. I want the same, Ana. I want to be with you until death tears us apart. I want to raise our son together, our future children. Ana, I trust you, I believe you. I love you. Tell me you love me too, please, Ana."

"I can't. I can't," she sobbed in his shirt, as she repeated the words. "What's the point of me saying this when you don't believe me?"

"I believe you, Ana, I believe you more than anyone else. Forgive me, Ana. Let's not waste any more time of our lives apart, please. Tell me you love me. Tell me you love me as much as I love you."

And then she took a risk because as she looked in his eyes, she saw that man who had loved her once. He was back. And she wanted to believe this time they would last.

"I can't."

"Why can't you, Ana? I know you love me."

"I can't tell you I love you as much as you love me, because I love you more," she said as she gave him a smile and wiped away her tears.

"Liar." He laughed and brought his lips down to hers. "I love you more. Now I just want to ask you just one more thing."

"If it is what I want to hear, then my answer is yes, Christian."

"That too." He laughed. "But that question I am going to ask you properly and in a more romantic way. Now I just wanted to ask if you would stay here and spend the night with me?"

"Kate's waiting," Ana said as she bit her lip.

"And how long have we waited for this?" Christian asked as he lowered his hands to her ass.

"Then, I will call her and tell her she can take me later?" Ana questioned, knowing that later would be...

"Never." Christian said as she took Anastasia in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for following the story, I hope you liked it ! :) You can keep following my stories - the started ones are going to be finished, and then probably some interesting new stories are going to get started. **

**Thanks to icalyn for editing! :) **

* * *

"Mrs. Grey." Christian repeated as he held Anastasia in his arms after making love to her on their wedding night.

Just a few months after getting back together they had taken a little vacation for themselves to a very quiet yet exclusive island where they got married again, their only guests a waitress and barman from the hotel as their witnesses.

"Mr. Grey. Husband."

"Wife."

"Do you know that soon we will be called mom and dad?" Ana asked as she smiled at her husband.

"Speaking about that..." Christian started. "I know Ted is just a half year old and maybe I am crazy, but, how about we try for another baby? I would love to be here for the whole pregnancy and be able to kiss your pregnant belly, to feel our baby moving in you."

"Well, then there is something I have to tell you, too." Ana said as she took his hand in her and led it to her belly.

"I kinda forgot a shot last month."

She couldn't have imagined better reaction to her news. "Are you pregnant?" Christian asked as he hovered over her and kissed her.

"If the five tests I took are right, then yes – I am pregnant," Ana said as she wrapped her arms around her husband, giving him a kiss.

"I love you so much, Anastasia."

"And I love you, father of two."

And as they were up for another round of lovemaking, something disturbed them.

And they both sighed as they put on some clothes and went to their son who had woken up from his nap.

Life couldn't be better, Christian thought as he watched Anastasia breastfeed their son , also knowing they were already going to have another baby.

And Ana like the happiest woman on this earth as she felt Christian's arms around her as she put their son back to sleep.

She smiled as Christian's hands got under the dress she had put on, knowing what exactly it meant.

And her smile grew even brighter as his hands stopped at her belly, caressing it.

She could picture her life in the next year…next five years…no matter how much she loved her Grey men, she secretly hoped this baby, that this baby would be a girl. Most likely, daddy's girl if it happened the way Ana thought.

But she didn't care about it – what was important was that the baby would be loved, well taken care of. Provided for. He or she would have a brother. Two loving parents.

But she didn't have to worry about it when Christian spun her around and leaned down to kiss her.

She knew that everything would be perfect.

No more lies. No more drama.

Just she, Christian, and their children.

And, of course, love. Lots of it.


End file.
